Fantasia Reborn
by Gkmader
Summary: Sequel to Fantasia Undone. In the final, epic conclusion to the Fantasia saga, join Noella and her family as they face their most powerful enemy yet. With dark malice within the boundaries of Fantasia, the line between enemies and friends is easily changed. Disclaimer: All Disney characters belong to Disney, but the OC's are mine.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Centuries ago, a ruthless and powerful menace ruled over the lands with no second thought about the lives he destroyed. The fairies of light sealed him away within the depths of Bald Mountain to be sure he could never again bring destruction and evil to the lands, but darkness began to surface within the hearts of people requiring strong denizens of light to combat his power. Light and darkness hang in the balance.

His name is Chernabog and he has been awakened.

* * *

AN: Hello Readers! Welcome to Fantasia Reborn! I hope you guys are as excited for this story as I am! To those of you who have followed this story loyally since Unleashed, a BIG thank you from me to you! The support on this story means the world! I'm working on Chapter 1, so it should be up soon, but I can't wait to reveal more for you all. As always, stay tuned for more soon! :D


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

The winds howled and lightning struck all around the summit of Bald Mountain. Noella and her family stared in shock at the menacing presence towering above them. A powerful foe indeed and Noella was sure she could feel his darkness permeating from his body. He was an intimidating creature to behold. This thing stared down upon everyone before him and he just smiled a toothy grin. Noella and the entirety of her family gathered in a circle preparing for the worst. The kids were crying clinging to their parents while the rest of the adults resigned themselves to the end. Chernabog raised his long arm toward the family preparing to wipe them out in a single swipe of his hand.

Moments later, several balls of light drifted down from the surrounding clouds seemingly out of nowhere. They floated down quickly surrounding the cowering family and as Chernabog readied to strike, an invisible shield was erected around the family protecting them. The dark one grew furious and tried bashing down hard against the shield, but it held. In furious anger, the creature flapped his wings building up vicious winds. This made everyone unsteady, but then slammed his hands in the ground below him and shifted the rock beneath everyone sending them flying like a catapult off the mountain. The high speeds and intensity were hard on everyone and soon they blacked out, but they had protection.

Joel was the first to come to looking quickly over his family and everyone seemed to be in good health. Soon, everyone else came to and Joel helped his kids and wife back on their feet.

"What happened?" Noella asked, putting a hand to her head, "Where are we?"

Nobody knew, the land was dark and desolate. There was no sign of life anywhere around. Not even plant life. Everything as far as the eye could see was dead or in a state of decay. It was hard to recognize anything in the area. It made Joel and Noella especially nervous.

"Great, that thing sent us to who knows where!" Riley complained.

"We'll figure it out, Ri." Noella reassured her sister.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Brielle said grabbing Noella's hand. Jacob was silent grabbing a firm hold onto his father's hand.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie." Noella said patting her daughter's head, "We're getting you home with grandma where it's safe."

Corissa hadn't spoken since she lost her husband … twice this has happened and she felt numb and unsure of how to cope in a serious state of denial. Noella looked over at her mother who simply nodded at the request.

"Are we in Fantasia?" Noella asked glancing at Joel.

He looked at her shrugging his shoulders.

"We couldn't possibly be. I don't recognize anything." He answered.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted when those orbs of light appeared again, but soon took a human form as there were five of them. Five women who the family knew very well. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, the Blue Fairy, and Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Five women with incredible magic power, but the fact that they were here proved that wherever they were, it was within the boundaries of Fantasia.

"What are you all doing here?" Noella asked getting right to the point.

"My dear Noella, we protected you and your family from the wrath of the dark one." Flora said.

"I believe a huge thank you is order." Joel replied.

Everyone thanked the fairies grateful for their quick thinking and protection.

"If you all are here, where are we because this looks nothing like Fantasia." Noella said glancing around.

"In a short time, the dark one's power has seeped into the foundation of Fantasia and drained everything good from it." The Blue Fairy added.

"You serious?" Noella mumbled.

"How do we stop it?" Joel asked quickly.

"Unfortunately, all we could do is shield you from his malice." Fauna said.

"High Queen Elsa summoned all of us to Arendelle because she grew worried about the disturbances at Bald Mountain. We got to you in the knick of time and here we are." The Fairy Godmother added, "Unfortunately, we couldn't shield all of Fantasia from his wrath."

"So there is no stopping him?" Riley asked, "Or is it a him? Or an it?"

"Most definitely a him." Merryweather replied, "But the good news is we fairies have been privy with the knowledge in defeating Chernabog. We just always lacked the power in doing so."

"Please, tell us." Joel urged.

Before another word was spoken, Varelek appeared from a dark teleportal immediately freezing all the fairies in two red orbs of magic encasing them completely. Jacob and Brielle cowered behind their parents looking nervous upon seeing Varelek again.

"I knew there was a reason I could sense the light down here." Varelek spat, "You five are quite the pain."

"Let them go!" Noella yelled.

"You monster!" Corissa spat, "You killed my husband! You murderer!"

Corissa hadn't spoken since then and the clear emotional anguish in her tone was apparent.

"My master wants the light snuffed out." Varelek said, "While I have the power to do it, it will be more fun to have them do it."

"Them?" Noella questioned.

Varelek grinned maliciously as he immediately rose his arms in the air. The red orbs housing all the fairies went up as well and moments later, the two orbs scattered darting away out of sight disappearing completely.

"What did you do?" Noella growled defensively.

"I sent those fairies clear across Fantasia imprisoning them so they don't put ideas in your heads. My master is ruler over all and will stomp out all those imbued with light. Take care, your days are numbered." Varelek sneered before laughing his way into another dark portal.

Everyone was uneasy for several minutes. They all just stood there staring at one another, but finally Joel broke the silence.

"Mom, can you take the twins home where they'll be safe. Noella and I don't want them here." Joel asked Corissa.

She nodded walking over joining the twins taking their hands. Riley and Noella joined hands to summon the portal to Seattle. Like most times this process was easy, but just like when Riley and Lucas came back that first time, there was a block. The portal couldn't be summoned. Everyone joined hands just in case more power was needed, but it was no use. Everyone including the kids were trapped here.

"Mommy, I wanna go home." Jacob said yanking at Noella's shirt.

"I know, sweetie." Noella replied hugging her son tight, "But we're together and daddy and I won't let anything happen to you or your sister."

"Promise?" He asked.

"It's a promise, buddy." Joel answered.

"Guys, I hate to do this, but I have to get back to Agrabah. The threat of this Chernabog thing is real and I have to make sure Jasmine is okay." Aladdin said.

"You shouldn't go alone." Riley insisted.

"I agree." Noella added, "I want to make sure Jasmine is alright as well."

"We'll all go." Corissa said, "This family has been separated enough."

"But where do we go?" Noella asked.

"The lands might have changed, but I know my way home." Aladdin insisted.

Off in the distance to the southwest, you could see some structures, but they weren't in good condition. Aladdin led the way as the group found themselves, after trekking unknown land for a few hours, they came face to face with the city of Agrabah or what was left of it. It didn't make sense, Agrabah was in the middle of a desert previously and now it stood on the edge of a dense forest. Not that forests were sparse in Fantasia. Noella and Joel felt a tension moving toward the city. Something they couldn't quite put their finger on, but something was off. Aladdin charged ahead with his only concern being Jasmine and her well-being.

The city wasn't what it used to be. The buildings and houses were all broken down, but it made sense due to the earthquakes.

"I-I don't recognize this place." Aladdin muttered as they all passed through the dilapidated gates.

Everyone kept close together in a small group as they walked down the streets. Everything was in disarray. People were yelling in anguish and some shopkeepers in the marketplace were throwing their goods at each other.

"What's with all the animosity?' Riley asked curiously.

"There has been a lot of destruction, people are just scared." Joel reasoned.

Noella and Joel held the twins' hands securely as the street began to narrow. They were suddenly halted by a large crowd of people gathered in the square outside the remains of the palace that was now in shambles. Joel and Lucas were the tallest and could peer over people's heads to see what all the fuss was about. There was a stand at the front of the crowd with Jasmine sitting beside her father the Sultan looking on furiously at a man tied to wooden post. Rajah, the tiger, was perched right beside them both looking fierce.

"Something isn't right." Joel whispered to Noella.

"What's going on?" She replied.

Clearly Jasmine wasn't herself. She wore tight black leather with her hair pulled in a high ponytail. Intensity was the best way to describe her. Joel didn't get time to explain as Jasmine rose grabbing a long leather whip from one of the guards and addressed the crowd.

"This man is going to be punished and today an example must be made of him. He stole food from a vendor in the marketplace and as my father and I passed by, he didn't stop to bow. My father is showing mercy today and he will not be given the death penalty, but one hundred lashes here and now before you all. Razoul?" Jasmine said.

She handed the whip to the head of the guard, but he bowed quickly taking a knee.

"Your highness, perhaps you should give the first ten lashes. So this scum knows just how lenient his sultan and daughter are." Razoul suggested.

Jasmine gripped the whip in her hand smirking at the idea.

"Very well." She agreed.

The crowd watched with such eagerness. Noella and everyone else in her family were confused by what was going on. Jasmine wasted no time. Once Razoul removed the prisoners shirt, Jasmine hurled the whip at him and she did so continually stopping after the tenth strike. The man on the stand screamed in pain with every strike and the crowd only laughed. Jasmine wasn't the least bit remorseful. Noella was speechless just like everyone else, but most especially Aladdin. Jasmine handed off the whip to Razoul who continued with the ordered number of lashes. There was no restraint or mercy, but brutal punishment in front of the entire city.

"What's going on?" Noella asked, glancing at Aladdin.

"I-I wish I knew. I-I don't understand." He muttered.

Aladdin suddenly tried to push his way through the crowd, but Joel yanked him back.

"Let me go!" He said, "I have to stop this. Someone must have Jasmine under a spell because she wouldn't act like this. I know she wouldn't!"

"Cool it." Joel replied, keeping a firm grip on his arm, "I understand why you're upset, but there are tons of guards around and I don't think you could save the man if you tried. A hundred lashes is better than the death penalty by comparison."

"Jafar used to threaten people like this…" Aladdin muttered, "But they would be dead around fifty. Don't you get it? A hundred lashes is the death penalty."

"We should get out of here." Riley urged.

"But where do we go? Everything is all messed up?" Noella replied, "Joel?"

"I'll feel better just getting out of the city." He said, "Come on, let's go."

As they all turned around to head out the way they came, suddenly fruit was being thrown our way seemingly out of nowhere. Noella covered the kids while Joel and Aladdin looked for the assailant. From one of the dilapidated rooftops, Abu the monkey was the culprit. He made tons of noise bringing attention their way.

"Abu! Stop!" Aladdin ordered, but the monkey didn't listen.

"This is a nightmare." Noella muttered, "I don't like this."

"Ow, mommy make the monkey stop." Brielle cried.

Suddenly an all too familiar piece of carpet joined Abu with throwing things at the family.

"Carpet?" Aladdin mumbled in disbelief. He quickly turned to Noella and Joel. "I'll draw their fire. You get out of the city and find the fairies. They may be the only way of getting you home."

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Noella said grabbing Aladdin's arm.

"Clearly something is off here. We should stick together." Joel added.

"Look, you're all the family I got left. I need to help somehow. Plus, I need find a way to get to Jasmine. I can't leave her like this."

Joel and Noella exchanged looks, but knew they couldn't talk Aladdin out of his decision.

"How will we find you?" Noella asked.

"I don't want you coming back here until it's safe. I'll find you." Aladdin said.

"How?" Noella asked fighting back tears.

"I know a sultan who has a magic mirror." Aladdin winked.

"I don't like this…" Noella mumbled pouting subtly, "It isn't safe here."

"Razoul hasn't been able to catch me in years. I'll be fine." Aladdin smiled confidently.

Aladdin quickly said his goodbyes and then left chasing after Abu and Carpet leading them away. Everyone looked at Joel to lead the way out of the city and as they approached the gate again, Joel noticed that his wife was looking very sad wiping tears from her cheeks as they walked.

"He'll be okay." Joel told her.

"I know...it's just I just found out who he is to me. He's family and I think Cassim would have wanted him to stay with us."

"Noella enough…" Corissa suddenly muttered, "Aladdin made his choice. W-We'll see him again."

Everyone fell silent after that as they all left quickly making their way out of Agrabah. Once safely outside the gates, everyone stopped to catch their breath and make a plan.

"We should go back in there. Aladdin is family." Noella persisted.

"Noella, I get why you feel that way, but seriously something is messed up here, don't you see that?" Riley replied.

Noella paused biting the edge of her lip. She knew what her gut was saying and she knew better than to ignore it.

"We need to find those fairies?" Joel reasoned, "They mentioned they knew the key to defeating that monster."

"But how do we even start?" Riley asked.

"And where?" Lucas added.

"We start by splitting up." Corissa chimed in suddenly.

Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. Noella was the first to agree.

"Mom's right. The sooner we find the fairies, the sooner we can get an idea on how to face that Chernabog creature."

"And hopefully get back home." Riley added.

"Fantasia is big. Splitting up is necessary." Noella said.

"We'll go with the kids and cover the west. You three cover the east." Joel said gesturing to Riley, Lucas, and Corissa.

"But once we find the fairies, how will we find each other again?" Riley asked.

"Ri, we know plenty of people with magic mirrors. I don't think that will be much of a problem. Besides, if we follow our light, that's sure to lead us where we should go." Noella said with a determined look on her face.

"Okay well, I guess that's it then." Joel nodded.

With the decision made, the plan was set in motion. Everyone said their goodbyes and promptly parted ways. Nobody knew how treacherous their journey to find the good fairies would become.

* * *

AN: And the family is being split up again, but in these crazy circumstances, it's pretty much necessary ;)

More to come. Stay tuned :D


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Varelek

My master had been reawakened. All of Fantasia would feel his wrath. After imbuing me with special magical power, I vowed to serve him. In mere moments, his influence was seeping into the core of Fantasia. Every province and every person would be influenced by him and his malice. From the peak of Bald Mountain, you could see the darkness spreading. It brought a smile to my rotting face.

"Varelek…"

"Yes, my lord." I replied to the voice in my head.

"Make sure those fairies are never found. They hold the key to my undoing."

"Why don't I take care of that blasted family now and be done with it. They were the only ones protected from your influence."

"No, I'm not threatened by them. They will be dealt with promptly."

"I hear and obey." I replied crossing a hand across my chest.

It was now a dawning of a new era in Fantasia, one of darkness and decay, one by one the denizens of light would be snuffed out for good.

* * *

AN: So Varelek is a bit of an entrepreneur for Chernabog. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned readers! :D More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Noella

We didn't even know where we were headed. Sure we knew we were in Fantasia, but the natural geography had completely shifted. I hated parting ways from half of my family, though, I knew it was necessary. After leaving Agrabah, Joel and I just took the kids west. It was hard to say what we would find, but I let my light guide our way. We were on foot unfortunately, which made the kids a little more challenging because they got tired and grumpy easily. I wish I would have got us some horses or anything on four legs for this trip before we left Agrabah, but it couldn't be helped now. It was good for us to get away, even though it was hard leaving Aladdin behind.

Eventually we made it to the edge of a forest. Surprisingly it was full of trees not just dead ones, which was a nice change. My light was directing us right toward these woods, but there was a thick canopy of trees overhead.

"Not another scary forest…" Jacob whimpered.

"There a way around?" Joel asked putting Jacob up on his shoulders while Brielle held my hand.

"It doesn't appear so." I shrugged

"Personally, I don't mind the shelter of trees. I feel better going in there than being out in the open." Joel reasoned.

"Unless, there's something awful hidden in this forest..." I added, "We don't know what that creature has done, so we best be on our guard."

"Should have got weapons in Agrabah too. All I have is my pocket knife." Joel said taking it out.

"Ooh daddy, can I see?" Jacob said eagerly stretching out his arm.

"I don't think so little man." I said gesturing to Joel to put away his tool.

"Right…" He said putting it away in his pocket quickly, "So, let's get this over with." He said taking my hand as the four of us pressed forward.

There was a thick, musty smell in the air within these trees. I wondered if it was lingering from the death and decay of plant life in the surrounding area. It wasn't pleasant. The kids lifted their shirts to cover their noses. A few minutes into our trek, I looked behind us and I couldn't even see where the opening to the forest was from where we entered.

"Did we change direction?" I asked Joel.

"Don't think so...you're the compass, shouldn't you know?"

"Guess we aren't going to be able to go back that way…"

We continued on and soon came across the carcass of a deer. It had been picked clean I could only imagine from an animal mixed with the vicious elements that Chernabog had stirred.

"Poor thing." Brielle said.

"Cool." Jacob commented.

"This is strange?" Joel said kneeling down looking over the carcass.

"How so?" I replied squatting beside him.

"We've been walking, what a few hours?"

"About that…." I shrugged.

"And in that time, we haven't seen any animals or anything, yeah?"

"Not since Abu in Agrabah." I reasoned.

"My huntsman skills of perception definitely say this wasn't an animal kill. I've seen no sign of tracks or anything."

"So? What are you getting at?"

"I think there's gotta be a village or something in these woods. The meat of this animal was carved off. See the blade engravings on the bone?" He replied pointing them out on the carcass.

"Well if that's the case. Let's find them and get a pair of horses." I suggested.

"You won't be needing horses…" A voice suddenly said.

Joel and I glanced up as a large group of people jumped down from the trees surrounding us. Before Joel or I could even react, something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around apparently in a large tent of some kind. I was bound to a wood pole resting at my back rather tightly, it hurt to breathe. There was nobody around that I could see and I tried to wiggle myself loose, but it was no use. I didn't see Joel or the kids anywhere and that made me nervous. Just as I was about to call their names in a worried panic, I heard someone groan behind me.

"Ugh, Noella?" Joel muttered.

"Glad I'm not alone. You okay?"

"Other than a lump on my skull, I'm fine."

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked.

"I'd bet some kind of thieves encampment." He said.

"We have to find the kids…" I said with anxiety growing in my tone. I just got those two back and that all too familiar sense of fear was rapidly growing inside me.

"They're here, Noella. We'll find them." He reassured me.

Our hands were not bound and I saw Joel's hand reaching for mine from around the pole. I took it holding it gently, it was some comfort at least. Maybe five minutes later, a tall burly man joined us in the tent making eye contact with me coming toward me. He knelt down to my level grabbing my chin.

"What a lucky break we found you." The man said, "You don't look like much." He said yanking my head this way and that.

"Get your hands off her!" Joel growled.

The man laughed at Joel's demands mockingly and stepped just outside the tent.

"Hey boss, they're awake." The man yelled.

Moments later, a familiar face came into the tent. It was none other than Eugene.

"Eugene, is that you?" Joel said.

He took a step toward us and turned and looked at his man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eugene asked.

"A big misunderstanding, I'm sure." Joel said, "Let us go."

Eugene immediately slapped his man across the face.

"I told you to keep them with the kids. You can't trust those imbued with light." Eugene spat.

"Eugene, what's wrong with you? Don't you recognize us?" Joel asked.

"Recognize you? It's hard to miss bright beacons of light trailing through these woods. I know catching you would definitely make him happy." Eugene said.

"Eugene, please, whatever spell you're under...remember who your friends are." I said.

Eugene glared at me making swift strides toward me and his foot was close enough. If I shifted my body a bit against the pole, I might be able to reach out and touch his boot hopefully breaking whatever spell he was under. All I had to do was grab him. Once he was close enough, I tried to grab his foot, but he moved out of the way just moments before I grabbed him. I missed him as he stamped on my hand grabbing my chin.

"The names Flynn Rider, sweetheart. The only people who call me Eugene are my enemies."

He released my chin as I just stared at this man before me. Whoever he was, it wasn't Eugene.

"Take these two and lock them up with those rotten kids." Flynn ordered his man.

He and another thief came into the tent untying Joel and I escorting us outside. It was a large encampment made up of at least twenty tents. How long had we been here? It was dark, but honestly I hadn't seen the sun since Chernabog was awakened. The men pushed Joel and I toward another tent where I could hear the familiar cries of our kids. We were about halfway toward the tent when a loud roar was heard. It startled everyone in the camp as all the men drew their weapons and huddled up at the ready. The two men escorting us quickened their stride, but suddenly a ferocious beast tore through the camp. A creature with glowing yellow eyes, mangy tangled fur, and a big mouth full of sharp, jagged teeth. It was twice the size of a grizzly bear, but looked more like a wolf. The men who held us were trembling and in their distraction, Joel and I quickly knocked them out. The beast roared again and began destroying tents and ripping apart anybody that got in its way. Joel grabbed my hand as we raced to the tent holding the kids. Everyone around us was running in a panic. Flynn gathered a few brave men and tried to corner the beast, but the creature just leapt over them easily. Flynn managed to shoot an arrow in the beast's hind leg and it howled in pain.

We heard the kids crying and as we entered that tent, somebody with a black cloak was already trying to release them from the cage they were in. Once Jacob and Brielle saw us, they both yelled for us and started crying louder as this stranger turned around to face us.

"Belle?" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Joel asked.

"There's no time to explain, quick, follow me." She urged as she opened up the door to the cage the kids were in. Jacob and Brielle hugged Joel and I tight. Our poor kids, they would need a load of therapy after this experience. Belle led the way out of the tent as Joel and I each had one of the kids on our back so we could move quicker. The creature was a perfect distraction and nobody even paid attention to us heading out. Soon, a female voice started to sing as it came out of nowhere. The creature howled in pain and the rest of the men nearby covered their ears. Joel told us to cover ours quickly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's the voice of the Nightingale." Joel said.

"Rapunzel?" I questioned.

Sure enough, Rapunzel herself hopped down from the trees greeting Flynn with a kiss. The beast was temporarily immobilized seemingly brought down by that song Rapunzel sang.

"You could have used your voice sooner, Blondie." Flynn told her.

"I was tying up some loose ends." She shrugged, "I came as soon as I could. Now, are they here?"

We continued creeping away from the camp as quickly as we could go.

"How does she have such power?" Belle asked.

"I don't understand." I muttered, "Joel, what's going on?" I said glancing at him.

"We'll figure it out. Belle, do you have somewhere safe for us to rest?" He asked.

"Follow me." Belle urged.

We hiked through the woods for at least a mile before Belle brought us to a cave and lit a fire.

"You sure that's safe?" I asked.

"This cave is protected." She said, "Go ahead and rest. I'll keep watch."

Naturally, the kids welcomed sleep once they were settled between Joel and I. He and I decided to take turns resting our eyes, but try as we might, neither of us really could sleep. Hard to relax being on the run unsure of who we could trust. Jasmine was different and now apparently so were Eugene and Rapunzel. Did Chernabog get to them?

Once the kids and Joel were asleep for over an hour, I gave up on even trying to doze. Belle had a thick book she had been carrying since we saw her in camp, which made me smile to think somethings never change with her. Every time my eyes popped open from dozing, she was reading intensely page after page. The book seemed old and I was curious how well she could see in the faint fire light.

"Where did you find that book?" I asked her curiously.

"I found it in the library at home. I've never read anything like it before. At first, it didn't make sense, but now I understand." Belle said as turning another page.

"Can I see?"

"Just rest, Noella." She urged.

"Where is Adam?" I asked.

"He got held up, but he'll be here shortly." She replied.

"So where are we, Belle?" I asked again, "Are we near the castle? Do you know what's been going on?"

Belle snapped her book closed glancing at me looking annoyed.

"Do you always ask this many pointless questions?" She snapped.

I recoiled at her outburst and she went on reading her book. Something wasn't right. I slowly began shutting my eyes as if I was falling asleep. Belle watched me. Eventually, I closed my eyes for a solid few minutes keeping my ears alert. Sure enough, I heard footsteps walk away from the cave and Belle left leaving her book behind. This was my chance. I scrambled quickly over to the fire and grabbed the book scanning through its contents. My movement stirred Joel awake as he yawned stretching out his arms groggily.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked glancing around, "Where's Belle?"

I didn't answer right away. As I scanned the pages of Belle's mysterious book, this book was clearly not in English. The words didn't look French either. I scanned through the pages and even though I couldn't read it, even touching this book sent a chill down my spine.

"Noella? What is it?" Joel asked kneeling beside me.

"I think we should wake the kids and go." I urged.

Joel didn't question my decision and quickly woke up the kids. However, soon Belle returned looking furious at me.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

She quickly rose the book from my hands by means of levitation and she quickly took it.

"What kind of book are you reading Belle? It's messed with your head."

"It's a spellbook, Noella and it has served me well." Belle replied.

"Spellbook?" I muttered.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Who are you?" Joel interrupted.

"And what have you done with Adam?" I added.

"Why do you look so troubled, Noella? I assure you he's here. In fact, he should be here any moment."

I took a step toward her wanting to look in her eyes and see the woman I was talking to. Was it really Belle or a counterfeit, but Joel stopped me before I got close. The kids held each of our hands watching worriedly.

"You look confused, Noella." Belle mocked.

"I am...I don't understand why you're acting this way. Why did you even help us?"

"I've been tracking you since you left Agrabah. I'm just glad Jasmine didn't get her hands on you first or anyone else for that matter. We serve our master and he wants the light snuffed out by any means necessary."

In that moment, that beast from Flynn's encampment appeared from the woods roaring viciously and the kids screamed. Joel pushed the kids and I behind him protectively. Belle turned facing the beast and opened her book and started chanting an incantation of some sort. Out from nowhere, she conjured up a metal choker it looked eerily like the one snapped on me during my fight against Maleficent during my first time in Fantasia. Belle snapped the choker around the beast and soon the beast immediately morphed shrinking in size. She threw her cloak over him and as the figure raised its head, it was none other than Adam.

"What did you do?" I shouted.

"Is this how you treat people you claim to love?" Joel added slowly reaching into his pocket.

"Nonsense." Adam said, "I serve our master by helping Belle. I'm usually human, but when she's in trouble, I become her deadly weapon."

"So the beast coming through the camp back there?" Joel muttered.

"All part of the plan." Belle grinned, "Those stupid thieves got to you first, but no matter, I won in the end."

"You haven't won anything!" I shouted.

Quickly, I told the kids to run and I followed behind as Joel threw his knife at Belle. We didn't want to hurt our friend, but how could we know these two were really our old friends or just servants of Chernabog. Joel aimed for her shoulder, which Adam quickly stepped in front of her hitting him instead. We had no weapons, but how would we possibly fair against whatever magic spells Belle now knew. Joel was behind me and we just ran blindly as far away from them as we could get. Suddenly blasts of magic power sped by us missing us just barely.

"Tardo Concesso!" Belle shouted as a yellow orb of magic just missed us.

Running behind Belle was Adam transformed into that vicious creature again. The kids were the fastest and eventually we spilled out onto a beach. There was sand and shore as far as the eye could see edging against the forest. Just ahead stuck in the sand was a small row boat. There was nobody around, but even if it did belong to someone, we were about to take it. Joel and I ran with the row boat in tow getting it into the water. Between open waters and Belle's magical fury and the creature she turned Adam into, I think open water was the best option. We all piled into the boat and Joel and I started paddling hard to get away from the shore. We told the kids to duck low as Belle still attempted to hurl magic blasts our way. The beast roared and Belle returned the choker to his neck. They stopped on the shoreline not even trying to swim after us or anything.

"This isn't over!" Belle yelled.

As Belle and Adam disappeared back into the woods, Joel and I knew we could breathe a sigh of relief if only for now. Jacob crawled up on my lap as Brielle got up onto Joel's both of them crying.

"Why do your friends hate us so much?" Brielle wailed.

"We didn't do anything." Jacob added.

Joel and I held our kids close as we drifted further and further out to sea.

* * *

AN: Oh man guys! Eugene...Rapunzel...Belle...Adam...what next? It's been a blast painting these characters in a new light.😄

I did some research on some Latin words and the spell Belle used: "Tardo Concesso" Tardo in Latin is: Slow and Concesso is: Pause. Fun facts from the author😆

Anyways, stay tuned for more soon! You readers rock! :D


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Corissa

Going on the fairy search definitely was a welcome distraction from my slowly unraveling mind. Cassim was gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell him how much I loved him. I still didn't really understand everything that went down, but his sacrifice I know Joel and Noella wouldn't soon forget, neither would I. If I was in the same position, I'm sure I would have done the same thing no matter how hard it would be on my family. But still, this all too familiar pain was brutal.

Riley pulled me from my senses practically yelling my name. Apparently, I hadn't heard her.

"Mom!"

"Huh?"

Riley frowned looking equally frustrated and sympathetic.

"I know this is a lot…" She said walking over to me taking my hand, "But right now, we need to work together and be vigilant of our surroundings."

"Easy Ri." Lucas told her, which I appreciated.

My emotions were in such a fragile state. It was hard to have my daughter pushing so hard, but I know she was hurting too. The loss was felt by all of us. We passed through a small clearing of trees and Riley yanked me down to duck into some bushes nearby. That's when we heard it. The tremendous sound of a single lion roar, but soon followed up by several more. We all glanced around curious to where it was coming from and finally we saw. Darting across the desolate wasteland outside the trees was a young woman being chased by a pride of lions.

"Tiana? Simba?" Riley muttered looking confused.

She began to rise from our hiding place, but Lucas stopped her grabbing her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm going to go help. Tiana is in trouble."

"Simba and his pride are in hunting mode. I don't know how you think you'll help."

"Just trust me." She said holding out her hand as it began to glow subtly.

"I had better...you're my wife." Lucas smirked.

As Riley slowly rose from our hiding place, I begged her to be careful. Lucas and I would follow closely behind while still maintaining cover. My daughter was brave. Braver than I ever was.

* * *

Riley

My mother was hurting...we all had been hurting at the tragic loss of Cassim. However, we had a job to do to help save Fantasia from the menace that is Chernabog. It may have been a bit irrational of me, but I didn't want to face it. At least not yet. I knew if I thought about it, it would break me and I wouldn't be able to focus on the task at hand.

Staying low to the ground, I made my way slowly out in the open not wanting to spook the lions and make them attack. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was determined to find out. I glanced back at Lucas and mom and both of them held very concerned expressions. I returned my focus to approaching my friends. Tiana was cornered against a large boulder blocking her path and the edge of some rampant rapids. She looked panicked and I had to act fast before Simba and his pride did something extreme. Without thinking, I dashed toward everyone and just planted myself between Tiana and Simba and the rest of the lions. I put my arms out defensively between the two parties. Simba looked angry and Tiana looked surprised.

"Riley?" Tiana muttered in her usual southern accent.

"This is surprising…" Simba muttered flicking his tail back and forth playfully.

"Simba," I said glancing at him, "this woman is my friend. You shouldn't hurt her."

"Tiana, you owe me several fresh kills. I was right." Simba said crouching down.

I glanced at Tiana confused.

"Tiana, what's he talking about?" I asked her.

"It really is simple Riley. Simba and I bet when you would show your blindingly light-filled self." Tiana sneered.

"You planned this?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious? And you cost me Riley, now I owe these lions a big meal." Tiana grumbled.

I was stunned. This was similar to how Jasmine acted back in Agrabah. Different and cold.

"What's with you?" I accused, "Did Chernabog get to you too?"

Tiana and Simba exchanged glances and Tiana grabbed my arm in a fierce grip.

"Ow, let go!" I growled, "that hurts."

"He got to all of us." Simba answered.

"Our master wants the light extinguished. This happened faster than I would have liked...I would have rather dragged this out a bit." Tiana said with a casual shrug.

In a sudden show of strength to my surprise, Tiana swiped her leg under my feet knocking me down still gripping my arm. Then she swept me around to the edge of the rapids. From the waist down, I was immediately soaked as Tiana's grip was the only thing keeping me from plunging into the rapids. I could see Lucas and mom approaching from behind, but they wouldn't make it in time.

"Goodbye Riley." Tiana sneered as she released her hand.

There were a few moss covered rocks resting along the drop that I tried to grab upon dropping into the water, but because of the rapids, it was too slippery. I considered myself a strong swimmer, but I could barely keep my head above the water. Being thrashed this way and that, I was trying to maintain a sense of direction, but that was nearly impossible. The rapids sent me down another steep drop and the current dragged me under and my body was doing summersaults under the waves. I couldn't get a sense of which way was up or down. It was terrifying. Suddenly, my head hit something hard, a big old rock. It dazzed me as I raced to breach the surface for air. The rapids seemed to slow a bit and I tried to swim to the shore. Lucas was the first face I saw and he was clearly in a state of panic. I saw mom too running close behind him.

"Riley!" Lucas yelled, "Swim to shore! There's a sheer drop of a waterfall just ahead."

I was swimming as hard as I could, but the currents underneath the surface were still so strong. I saw a big jagged rock up ahead and this was my last chance to slow myself down. I swam for the rock at the full speed of the current practically ramming it to make sure I wouldn't miss it. My hands got a good grip though getting there knocked the wind out of me yet again. My vision blurred and as I began to pull myself up, I felt something warm trickling down my head and neck. The rock surface was still slippery, but it wasn't too smooth so I still had a solid grip. I slid a bit as I pulled myself out of the water slicing my left palm just a bit, but at least I was out of the water. As I sat there catching my breath, I was trying to visualize things around me. Though I think that impact underwater did a number on my head. I blinked several times trying to get my bearings and I could see Lucas on the shore waving me down. Lucas was taking off his jacket and shoes as if to come toward me, but I quickly told him no.

"The r-rapids are too s-strong. Just find a log or something." I muttered.

My words slurred and I wasn't sure if I was making sense.

"Hang on, Ri!" Lucas yelled.

I wasn't going anywhere. I winced as I patted the back of my head and my hand was covered in blood. No wonder I was feeling woozy. Of the next several minutes I'm not entirely sure what happened. I don't know if I blacked out or what. I saw hazy glimpses of mom and Lucas carrying a huge log over my way. My eyes closed again. The next thing I knew, Lucas was sitting on the rock beside me as he had me cradled in his arms.

"Woah, that was fast." I muttered.

"You scared me." He said leaning down kissing my forehead.

"I'll be okay." I mumbled. "Where's mom?"

"She went to find something for your head. I was waiting for you to wake up again so we could get you off this rock."

"Is it bad?" I asked curiously.

"Just a scratch." He replied.

"Liar." I mocked.

"You think you can get on your feet?" He asked, "I would carry you, but that log we found is easier to cross one at a time."

"Just keep me awake and I think I can do it." I said.

Lucas helped steady me as I got up on my feet. Being unsteady was the least of my problems. Lucas led me step by step across the log. He went first to steady it as I crossed. I think adrenaline got me across because once I got to shore, I fell on my knees looking at my cut hand. In my distraction, Lucas grabbed my other hand.

"Uh Ri, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"Well, we found some people with horses."

"Oh good. Maybe we could get a few from them." I reasoned.

"That's the bad news...I don't think these people are friends." Lucas replied.

A small army of men on horseback surrounded us. Two dismounted and approached Lucas and I. He stood in front of me protectively, but one of the men hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword. Lucas fell to the ground and even before they whacked me, I blacked out from my injuries. Adrenaline could only get me so far.

* * *

AN: The poor family...none of them can even grieve for Cassim.

Tiana and Simba guys... it's such fun developing the Disney heroes in a different light. Hope you all are enjoying Reborn thus far! More to come soon! Please feel free to show your support with a review and tell me your thoughts. Can't wait to reveal more! :D You readers rock!


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Joel

There was no time to come up with a plan. Noella and I just had to take the kids as fast as we could out to sea. With everything that had just happened, Noella and I surely knew that there was nobody in Fantasia who we could trust. All former friendships were gone thanks to Chernabog. Trying to imagine how much power that creature had was an alarming thing to try and think about. But Noella and Riley had powers of their own and once we found the fairies, I'm sure the solution for his defeat would be realized. I was still curious how this could be accomplished, but our family has gotten out of plenty of tight spots before.

The row boat rocked this way and that overnight, but this seemed to be the best time for any of us to get more sleep. I opted for the first watch since Noella couldn't sleep back at the cave with Belle. When the kids were sleepy enough, they could drop and sleep just about anywhere. As a parent, I greatly appreciated that fact especially considering where we were now. The kids were scrunched up in the corner of the boat and Noella rested against my shoulder. I kept vigilant watch as my family rested and fog began to set in. All around it looked like something straight out of a horror movie and definitely made me feel on edge. Not even a half hour later, Noella stirred sighing heavily lifting her head off my shoulder yawning groggily.

"Evening...or morning. You know, I'm actually not entirely sure which." I joked keeping the mood light, "Sleep okay?" I asked after kissing her forehead.

"It's hard to sleep against a person with stiff shoulders." She smirked giving them a quick rub. I grimaced.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"The tension of our situation is real. You don't need to apologize." She smiled at me, "As always, we need to trust each other since it seems that Chernabog has turned our allies against us."

"Agreed." I nodded, "I gotta say it was easier when it was just the two of us." I said glancing at the kids sleeping.

"Considering they were almost used in a sacrifice ritual, I definitely wish they were home, so I wouldn't have to worry at every turn about their safety."

"And it's not just the twins." I muttered grabbing my wife's hand, "It's you too."

Noella searched my eyes bringing her other hand to my cheek.

"Chernabog wants to eliminate those imbued with light, right? So that means you're first on his list. He sees you as a threat and I don't like thinking about what could happen."

"Joel, we're an amazing team. Plus, my light has given us protection. We just keep moving toward our goal."

"Speaking of which, are we heading in the right direction?" He asked glancing around, "All I see is water and thick fog."

Noella reached her hand out closing her eyes swinging her arm in various directions. We were heading due north and her palm was glowing. She opened her eyes inhaling harshly as if she had been holding her breath.

"It's hard to pinpoint, but yes, we're still heading in the right direction." She confirmed.

I was glad to hear that at least.

Noella urged me to get some rest, so I tried my best to even doze, but my mind was rampant with anxious thoughts. We both opted to stay awake. 'Thankful that both of the twins were still sleeping soundly. The night was for the most part was quiet. All we could hear was the sound of waves hitting the side of the boat. I took time to row, but ultimately drifting still kept us in the direction that we needed to go anyway. However, peering through the fog, I squinted my eyes trying to make out a large shape coming at us in the mist.

"What is that?" Noella muttered.

"Get the kids up!" I shouted urgently.

Noella did so and the twins rubbed their eyes seemingly disoriented from the rushed awakening. I went to work rowing hard trying to turn the row boat. Emerging from the mist was the hull of a galleon ship with dark sails. I had rowed the boat out of danger in the knick of time, but Noella and I exchanged curious looks.

"Should we board?" Noella questioned.

"Let's do it. I don't like the look of those clouds." I muttered.

And in the same breath, rain began to fall from the sky. It was hours before daybreak or at least I guessed, but I'd rather keep my family safe on a galleon ship than a dinky rowboat especially in the eye of a storm. This ship had rather large portholes on the side of the ship, so I hoisted Noella up first and as the ship came by, she pulled herself in. Noella quickly turned around and grabbed the kids as I hoisted them up to her. The ship was gliding right by and I was almost out of time. I had to jump for it, so I did. I hit the side of the ship hard, but Noella kept a firm grip on my arm pulling me inside. The four of us slid down the side of the wall catching our breath. Minutes later, we heard claps of thunder outside.

"Your senses as a huntsman never ceases to amaze." Noella said patting my hand.

"Mommy, Daddy what is this place?" Brielle asked.

"It's a ship, Brielle. One we're stowing away on so we need to be quiet." I told my daughter. Both the kids nodded putting a finger to their lips. The four of us glanced around and if this boat was full of typical sailors, they had some heavy artillery on board. Several cannons were all stocked and loaded on either side of the ship, huge nets draping down from the ceiling, and stacks of several boxes of dried food along with barrels of fresh water. Another thing I took note of was how many items from the ocean there were. Starfish, shark teeth and dorsal fins, and a small collection of pearls from clams.

"Daddy, what's that?" Brielle said suddenly pointing to a small glass case.

I looked at what she was pointing at and whatever was in the glass case was green and seemed to glisten the more you looked at it. There were several maybe between fifteen to twenty in the case.

"They're scales." I told her.

"Why would fish scales be in a case?" Noella asked me.

"Cool." Jacob clapped excitedly, "Can I have one? What if they're lucky?"

"Gross." Brielle said sticking her tongue out raising her voice just slightly.

"Shh." Noella said bringing a finger to her lips.

I grabbed her hand as I closed my eyes listening to the creaking planks of the ship above us. There was a lot of movement, but none coming down toward us. Luckily, I think the storm helped to conceal our presence at least. I kept constantly peering up through various knotholes or things to figure out who owned this ship, but for now, it was probably easiest to just snag a ride. When this ship docked, so would we.

For a few hours, the ship tossed and turned this way and that from the storm. Noella and I had some experience with being on the ocean, but the kids didn't. Both of them got seasick after the first initial hour since climbing onboard. Noella got them to rest their eyes a little bit in the back corner of the ship. She walked over to me unsteadily with the increasing violence of the storm tossing the ship this way and that. Noella stumbled over to me grabbing my hand as I offered it to her to steady her. I had parked myself near the stairs leading up to the deck. Water was pouring in and the thunder got louder, but it was hard to identify who's ship we were on.

"What's going on up there?" Noella asked curiously.

"I wish I knew. It's hard to hear anything from down here. Not to mention the storm…"

"Hopefully, whoever they are will dock soon. The kids are getting restless and frankly, so am I."

"Trust me, I am too." I replied with a slight smile, "I'm a huntsman, not a sailor."

Noella smiled putting her head against my shoulder as I leaned my head against hers.

"So does your hand think we're still heading in the right direction?" I asked curiously.

Noella hesitated in answering as she looked at her palm rubbing it slightly.

"We're okay. The sensation in my hand has been growing, so that's a good sign. I'm sure it means we're getting close."

"That makes me equally happy and nervous." I muttered, "I don't know what Chernabog will do to try and stop us from freeing the fairies."

Noella sighed heavily cupping my face in her hands.

"Stop jumping bridges, Joel!" She told me locking my gaze in hers, "We'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have done fairly well so far." She winked at me.

I smiled at her thankful for her optimism and leaned toward her giving her a kiss. We both quickly pulled away at the sound of a loud shattering of glass. If we heard it, I'm pretty sure people on deck near the stairs heard too. Noella and I rounded a corner of stacked boxes and there we found the twins standing next to that glass case now broken and those green scales scattered across the floor.

"Guys, what did we say about being quiet?" I scolded.

Both the twins faces sank low in looks of obvious guilt. Noella knelt down on her knees getting at their level.

"Who broke the glass? Or was it a team effort?" Noella asked.

"It was me…." Jacob replied glumly.

"No both of us." Brielle added.

As they started arguing, I heard the hatch open and several boots stamp down the steps. I pushed Noella and the kids into the darkness of the corner. I would be the one discovered in the light. If I was lucky, maybe they wouldn't be seen at all. Searching curiously around the cargo of boxes was none other than Prince Eric. He had a few of his men with him, but this wasn't the same man who invited me into his home years ago when he first met Ariel the mermaid. He held a cruel expression wearing a crimson long sleeved shirt with navy pants and black boots. Eric approached me raising a curious brow crossing his arms once he was a few feet away.

"Well, well, well..." Eric muttered, "Looks like we caught something else in our net tonight, boys." His men laughed as Eric nodded, "It's been awhile, Joel."

"Not long enough, I was just trying to escape the storm." I reasoned, "I'll leave."

"No." Eric said, "Your family first."

Suddenly two more men grabbed Noella and kids seemingly out of nowhere bringing them in the open. The kids whimpered as they and Noella were brought forward to face Eric.

"The sharks will eat well tonight." Eric grinned, "And I will make the dark one happy."

"No Eric. Let's talk about this! You know me and what I'm capable of...maybe we can make a deal."

"There is nothing you can offer. Your life is forfeit. Take the lady and her kids to the plank!" Eric ordered.

Eric's men grabbed Noella putting a knife at her throat and then escorting the twins and finally me. I tried to fight against the man at my back, but he was too strong. Besides, Eric knew with a knife at my wife's throat, I wouldn't do anything reckless. We made it to the stairs before a man from the deck yelled for Eric.

"She's here, Eric. The storm rages and yet she's here. Come quick." A sailor called.

I watched curiously as Eric's eyes filled with an unusual intensity.

"Bring them up and tie them all to the mast for now. I'll deal with them later." Eric ordered.

He ran up on deck and we were all pushed forward as well up onto the deck. That's when heavy rain started pelting my face in buckets. It was absolute chaos. Waves were splashing harshly across the deck slamming sailors against the starboard and port sides.

"Captain, what do we do with the prisoners?" One of the sailors asked Eric.

"Leave them below for now. I gotta deal with that wretched sea witch." Eric ordered.

He ran over to the helm of the ship and with a sudden jerk of the ship making all of us lose our balance, I knocked out my captor and broke the arm of the man who held the knife to my wife's throat.

"Thanks for that." She said.

"My pleasure." I smirked.

There was so much going on. None of the sailors bothered me. I peered over the side of the ship quickly trying to figure out the damage that had been done. There was a big hole and water was coming through the side. I ran back to Noella and the kids.

"This ship is going down." I said urgently, "We need to find a lifeboat."

"Daddy, I saw a boat toward the back of the ship." Jacob pointed out.

"Quick son, show me." I urged.

Jacob ran ahead of us and sure enough there was a small row boat. It was the same exact size as the one we were in upon coming to the ship. Made me wonder if the row boat we found beached on the shore was a person from this ship. Nevertheless, Noella and I quickly began messing with the pulleys and ropes to get the row boat into the water. It was quite the task. Once the boat was hanging over the side a few yards above the water, all we had to do was cut the rope from the pulley free. The kids and Noella got in the boat and I handed the cutlass that I snatched from that sailor to Noella. I knew I'd want a weapon of some kind and it was definitely better than a pocket knife.

"Joel, hurry!" Noella urged.

Large waves kept slapping the boat making it rock harshly. I maintained the pulley getting the boat down in the water before I cut it loose. Just as I was about to jump down and join my family, something distracted me. Immediately, I heard an ear piercing sound echoing across the waves. Curiously, I looked out and didn't find the source. The song kept going and I followed it eagerly, I couldn't help it. The voice was intense, melodic, and beautiful. I could hear Noella calling my name, but I ignored her. It seems like I wasn't the only one searching because all the sailors on the boat seemed entranced and distracted. Nobody cared that the ship was sinking. I peered out over the side and that's when I saw her. A mermaid with a green tail and bright red hair, but her hair wasn't the only thing red. Her eyes held me captive and I couldn't look away. She kept singing as she swam toward me. The crimson intensity of her eyes was drawing me toward her along with her song. I reached out my hand and she grabbed it yanking me off the ship and into the water.

* * *

Noella

Something was clearly wrong. I didn't like that look in Joel's eyes as he walked away. At first I wondered if one of the sailors gave him trouble or maybe he was looking for an additional weapon. This wasn't the time for this!

"Mommy, where'd daddy go?" Brielle asked looking worried.

"He'll be right back." I reassured her.

I wanted to look for him, but of course I couldn't leave the kids, so I waited a few moments. Finally, he appeared looking over the starboard side of the ship. In the same moment, something in my peripherals caught my eye. I saw that familiar head of red hair rising out of the water. It was Ariel, but she looked different. Her eyes were glowing and she was fixated on Joel. She started to sing, but it sounded awful. I told the kids to cover their ears and I did the same. The ear piercing quality reminded me of how the Nightingale used her power of voice, but this was different and much worse. It made me feel sick. Joel reached out for her and I yelled his name, but he didn't respond. I don't know if he didn't hear me over the storm and the song or couldn't even hear me at all. Ariel swam up to the ship glaring at me flicking her tail at me almost as if in a show of arrogance. Joel reached out his hand and Ariel grabbed it quickly pulling him into the water below the surface and out of sight. The kids screamed and I couldn't waste anytime.

"Stay here." I told them grabbing the cutlass, "I'll be right back."

"Here mommy." Jacob said reaching out his hand. It was that fish scale we found below deck on the ship, "For luck."

I smiled, put my son's gift in my pocket and dove off the side of the row boat taking a big breath. This wasn't going to be easy considering the last time I was in the water in Fantasia, I had gills and a tail. I kicked hard following that bright head of red hair. It was getting harder to see clearly, the water hurt my eyes. I could see Joel's broad frame drifting behind Ariel. When suddenly she stopped to face me.

"You are either very brave or very stupid for following me down here." Ariel growled.

Obviously I couldn't reply, but oddly enough Ariel seemed to respond to my thoughts.

"Let my husband go!" I yelled in my head holding the cutlass out toward her.

Ariel smirked pushing the blade away from her.

"Foolish Noella, such a big talker. You wouldn't hurt anyone." She mocked.

"I would if they were endangering anyone I love." I yelled.

My hands gripped the blade, but I couldn't hide my trembling hands. How was I still managing to hold my breath?

"Your husband will drown in a few short minutes. I won't let him go." Ariel said.

Ariel raised her hand in the air snapping her fingers and suddenly everything around us seemed to light up. It was a thick forest of kelp and seaweed, but it seemed to have a bioluminescent quality to it. I looked at Joel who looked like he was sleeping, but there was something stuck in his arm. It was a spiny fish several inches in length with patches of brown and orange scales. It was rather ugly.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"It's a stonefish. Joel is merely paralyzed, but by the time he comes to, he'll be dead." Ariel replied.

In a fit of anger, I swung the sword at her hard, which she easily dodged. I moved slower than she did down here. I swung again faking her out to react and I twisted my arm around sliding the blade in a way she didn't expect and I sliced Ariel's arm. I noticed that my hand was glowing while Ariel screeched in pain. Apparently I hurt her more than I thought I did. She let go of Joel and he began to float up toward the surface. I pushed him up so he would go farther faster. I kept a firm grip on the sword being defensive as I made my way back up and quickly looked at Joel trying to push him with my other hand faster. In my distraction, something painful and sharp hit my arm and slid down in a quick motion. Ariel bit me with her sharp jagged teeth that I know she didn't have before.

"You bite me, I bite back, Noella. You won the battle, but you lost the war." Ariel growled.

Her teeth sunk deep into my skin and I screamed in pain. She released my arm and there were deep teeth marks that I saw once she let me go. I maintained a firm grip on the cutlass swinging it wildly at her defensively, but she didn't come after me to my surprise.

Upon breaching the surface of the water, it was daybreak and the remains of Eric's ship were still floating casually in the water. The twins were still in the boat where they were told to stay and they looked terrified. As quickly as I could, I pulled Joel and I toward the row boat. With the clearing of the storm, the fog had lifted and we were only about a mile or so off from the shore. My hand still pointed in this northern direction, so I began rowing us to shore. Joel was still unconscious, but he was alive and I began rowing quickly to shore. To say I was done with water was a big understatement.

* * *

AN: *Claps excitedly* Guys, not sure if you could tell, but I had loads of fun writing this chapter! Seeing all the Disney heroes in a different light has been a fun experience to explore. I can't wait to reveal more. Stay tuned! :D


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Riley

My head was throbbing intensely and my stomach ached like someone had kicked me. I went in and out of consciousness as my eyes fluttered open and closed after several minutes. I couldn't even focus. It was an army of men, but I couldn't get a good look at any of them. Familiar or unfamiliar...I couldn't tell. Lucas was dragged by a few men ahead of me and he still hadn't awakened yet. Though I wasn't aware too long because I blacked out again.

* * *

Corissa

There was no time to plan or think. My daughter was hurt and I tried looking around the area to find medicinal plants of any kind that might be around here. Though with all the destruction brought on by Chernabog's hand, finding any living medicinal plant life was going to be next to impossible. I didn't venture far and made my way back to where I left Lucas and Riley, but I heard voices nearby, so I stopped abruptly hiding in the bushes. As I peaked out, a group of rough looking men surrounded them and seized them. There was nothing I could do, but I opted to follow them back to their hideout. Perhaps in the night, I could sneak them out. It was a huge risk, but I had to try.

The group of men hiked a few miles away climbing up a steep slope up to a cliff coming into a large encampment. The camp was protected by a tall wall made up of thick logs and bamboo. As stealthy as I could I tried to come up with the best scenario for escape, but I was intimidated and obviously outnumbered. Though judging by these men, they might be wielding weapons, but maybe I could outsmart them. Two lone guards were posted at the opening of the camp and the rest of the men were spread out around the camp with many tents set up. There were a few slits and holes in the wall that I was able to spy through at least. The smaller group that had captured Lucas and Riley made their way toward the center of camp to the largest tent. I watched curiously as the leader stepped out from his quarters. An intimidating person to say the least. This leader towered over his men in height and size. A dark, furrowed brow with long black hair that fell down each shoulder in length. A thin, horseshoe shaped moustache around his mouth as he grinned upon seeing the arrival of the prisoners. My family.

"Shan Yu, where do you want to keep the prisoners?" One man asked.

Shan Yu scratched his chin contemplating an answer, but pointed to a tall wooden post nearby.

"There for now. I'm waiting for Shang and Mulan to return with a report." Shan Yu replied.

As Riley and Lucas were bound to the pole, I tried to come up with a solution. I didn't know when it would be nightfall and the men would turn in because frankly everything had been turned to darkness since Chernabog rose to power. I turned suddenly hearing footsteps near me and I quickly ducked into some nearby bushes. As I peeked through the branches, there was a patrolling guard circling the camp perimeter. He was a slender man unlike the majority of his comrades and maybe if I was quick, I could confiscate his armor. I had an idea and I wasn't sure if it would work, but I had to try. The guard had no helmet just body armor, so I picked up the only weapon I could use. I knocked the guard out with a large rock pulling his unconscious body into the bushes and out of sight. Quickly I donned the armor and luckily it didn't swim on me, but it wasn't a perfect fit either. I grabbed the weapon and was about to sheathe it on my belt when I thought of another idea to help my charade. I took the sword and grabbed the longest, thick broken branch I could find lying around. There were plenty to choose from considering this army cut down trees to make their makeshift wall around their camp. After a few minutes of scanning across the ground, I found a branch suitable in length and began smoothing it out with the sword. Once that was done, something was thrown in the air from the camp. Curiously, I reached out to catch it. It was a small, rounded bowl made of glass. I tied it to the top of my smoothed out branch with some strips of thinned out bamboo. It wasn't great, but hopefully this makeshift staff would sell it. This was as good as it was going to get as far as appearances go, but something blinking nearby caught my eye. Curiously, I glanced over in that direction and I saw small orbs of light in a large group. Fireflies. What luck! Slowly, I approached the bugs not wanting them to scatter. I swung my bowl around and caught five or six of them and I quickly covered the top with my hand. Now my staff was glowing, which looked legitimate. Quickly I tore a black piece of linen off my uniform and covered the top of the bowl tying it down with more bamboo. Next, I tied my hair in a tight ponytail on my head and took the staff making my way back around toward the entrance of the camp.

I stood up tall and proud trying to remember what it was like when that mad women held me captive. Hopefully my appearance was believable enough, it was all I could do. I slowly approached stamping my staff on the ground making my presence known. The two guards at the gate drew their weapons.

"Who are you? You're a stupid woman to come here alone." One guard growled.

"Begone, before we separate your head from your body." The other said and they both laughed.

"My name is Corissa and you best not try my patience. I am here on matters regarding the Dark One. I wish to speak with your master." I ordered.

I was just a few steps away from these men and they exchanged curious looks.

"Or should I just kill you now and be done with it?" I threatened as I hunched down in an aggressive stance extending my arm with the staff.

"Follow us." They said sheathing their weapons as I followed them into camp.

As I approached the leader Shan Yu, he held a very curious expression as did the rest of the men. Looks of contempt and judgment were obvious. Once I was presented to Shan Yu, I raised my head lifting my chin in the air just slightly.

"What does a woman want with me?" Shan Yu scowled crossing his arms sternly.

"I come on behalf of our master. I've come to bring the bearer of light and her accomplice to him. It will be much faster to please him considering I have powers of teleportation and can get the job done quickly." I said raising my staff in the air trying to look powerful.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at me head to toe.

"You should know my name if your two imbeciles who you deemed worthy to guard your gate did their jobs." I glared, "It's Corissa." I said stamping the staff on the ground harshly.

"I've heard your name echoed in Fantasia in the past, but not in years." Shan Yu said, "You have been labeled as dead for several years."

"No man can kill me."

"I heard a young woman did…" Shan Yu replied raising a curious brow.

"Enough of your impudence." I growled, "Give me the prisoners and I shall bring them to our master. He does relish in the idea of extinguishing the light bearers himself."

"No the glory of the capture goes to me." Shan Yu spat taking a step toward me.

"That woman's sister tried to do me in. At least offer me restitution at letting her suffer before her demise."

Shan Yu considered my request and slowly nodded his head in agreement. I walked over to the post where Lucas and Riley were bound. Lucas was just beginning to come to, but Riley was still out. Lucas glanced up at me as I approached and he cocked his head looking confused.

"Corissa?" He muttered.

I gestured him to look at my staff and at first he looked confused, but I think he understood nodding at me without having to say anything.

"Silence!" I growled as I jabbed my stick against Lucas's stomach and he howled a very convincing yelp of pain. Immediately the men in the camp started whispering amongst themselves as I turned to face Shan Yu.

"I'm not one to be trifled with." I said.

He looked more convinced at my presentation a bit more than before. Luckily, I think Shan Yu was starting to buy my facade. I looked around and there were a few cages around the camp and I looked over at the cliff face on the southern edge of the camp.

"I learned a crucial weakness of this woman and I know she'll be tortured just by putting her in a state of panic." I told Shan Yu.

Riley would have to forgive me for this because the last thing I wanted to do was terrorize my daughter, but I had no choice.

"What's her weakness?" Shan Yu asked.

"Heights." I replied.

* * *

Riley

When I came to, I felt my body swaying subtly. My eyes fluttered open as I sat up taking in my surroundings. I was in a dome like cage that looked like it was meant for a large bird of prey. As I peered through the bars, I saw grey skies and thick tufts of clouds. Then I looked down, I was hundreds of feet off the ground dangling in this cage. The fear that overwhelmed hit me immediately and I screamed. I quickly backed away from the edge trying to get a handle on my heart rate. The men laughed at my terror while Lucas called out to me from a long pole he was tied to.

"Ri, it's gonna be okay. Just don't think about it." Lucas told me.

When I hit my early twenties, I thought I had a handle on my fear, but throwing me into this scenario made me rethink that. I was terrified and I was alone. Sure Lucas was nearby, but not even close as I'd need him to be to calm me down. The men in the camp all mocked me and began throwing stuff at me. I ducked down trying to flatten myself at the bottom of this hanging cage. However, I didn't remain there long when I saw my mom among the crowd of men. At least, I think it was my mother. What was she doing? She stood in front of the leader Shan Yu gesturing toward me.

"You see? She goes weak at the knees in situations where heights are involved. In this frightened state, she is powerless." Mom said.

"You've made your point, Corissa." Shan Yu replied, but suddenly began circling mom curiously. "I'm the leader of the Hun army and I don't ever do this, but I will share the glory with you."

Immediately whispers among the men were heard. I was kind of surprised by Shan Yu's show of good faith toward my mother. I knew him to be ruthless. Surely he wasn't intimidated.

"What do you mean?" Corissa asked.

"I mean, we will both transport this woman to our master and gain the reward. First thing in the morning."

"I'm much faster on my own." Mom persisted, "We don't want to keep him waiting."

"But I have the girl, she's my property to deliver and dispose of how I wish." Shan Yu growled, "You may camp here tonight with my men and I, but we don't have women's separate quarters."

"Such insolence!" Mom yelled raising her hands, "I will sleep by your firepit, do you understand? I'm not to be disturbed." Mom warned waving her staff threateningly.

"Do what you want, you vile woman." Shan Yu hissed.

Shan Yu and his men then began to go about random tasks. Some sharpening weapons and others stuffing their faces full of food and having drinks. Watching them made me sick. Mom walked by Lucas, but she couldn't free him unfortunately, too many witnesses. I noticed a man trailing just within eyeshot behind mom probably to keep an eye on her. Of course, Shan Yu wouldn't trust a newcomer. She approached my prison still a few yards away off the cliffside. There was a crank and pulley system attached to my cage that I figured was how they got me to hang out here.

With her back to the men, mom looked at me worriedly. The guard was nearby, but he wasn't within earshot.

"Is it safe to talk?" I whispered to mom putting my hands around the bars of my prison, my hands were shaking and I was trying to focus on mom rather than what was below me.

"We have to be quick." Mom said, "I'll get you out tonight, don't worry sweetie."

"I'm impressed at your theatrics." I told her.

"Okay Riley, we gotta make this look convincing." Mom warned me, "Ready?"

I took a step back from the bars and mom swung her staff toward me and I threw myself back against the cage to make it look like a blast of magic. I stayed down pretending to be unconscious. Though honestly I think I went a little too hard on the act since I was still hurting from the dip in the rapids earlier. There was a ruckus among the men and I'm sure they looked up after the commotion.

"That impudent brat, she'll be dealt with soon enough." I heard mom say.

The men cheered and I slowly sat up trying to ignore my now swinging prison that only made me focus on how high up I was. I wanted to puke, but I just closed my eyes trying to focus. I glanced over at my husband who l saw wrestling with his restraints and there was nothing I could do to help, which frustrated me to no end. Mom's plan was in motion and it certainly was convincing. Nothing could be done for mom's plan, so it was just time to wait the Huns out and wait for them to sleep, but how would mom pull this off without any backup, especially since she had a guard following her every move the whole night? I tried to remain awake for as long as I could, but after this day, my body was spent. Even in an unsafe place feeling terrorized by hanging high over a steep cliffside, sleep took me. In this instance, fatigue was greater than fear.

I awoke to an intense swaying motion of my cage and as I quickly sat up feeling immediately panicked, I saw Lucas and mom cranking the contraption to get me back on land. I glanced around feeling nervous that somebody would catch us, but from what I could see, nobody was awake.

"Didn't you have a guard?" I asked her.

"I knocked him out with my staff. Hurry, we need to go, now." Mom urged.

"Should we really just go?" Lucas muttered.

"Honey, this isn't exactly the time for strategy. They'll kill us at their first opportunity." I told him grabbing his hand pulling him along toward the gate trying to get as far from that cliff as I could.

"Riley, maybe he has a point…" Mom agreed.

"You too? What can we do? We're outnumbered." I said.

"Maybe we can slow them down..." Lucas added.

"How?" I replied.

"By setting a wall of their camp on fire."

"Like we need another reason for them to want to kill us, but by all means, let's just add some fuel to their hate." I said sarcastically.

"Ri, we need a good diversion." Lucas said squeezing my hand, "This is as good as it's gonna get."

"Let's do it and do it fast." Mom agreed.

As quietly and quickly as we could, we made our way toward the front gate of the camp only stopping to light mom's staff on fire to start our diversion once we made it out of the front entrance to camp. We were a few feet from the entrance and we all turned glancing down the path seeing two people approaching us on horseback. We made it outside getting off the path and out of sight quickly. As the strangers approached, I immediately recognized them both. Mulan and Captain Shang. Once they were inside the camp walls, Lucas laid down mom's staff against the closest section of wall and it went up without a problem. It didn't take long for the camp to stir and the flames to spread. The three of us unfortunately on foot, but ran as fast as we could away from that place. Unfortunately, I had to stop due to my injuries and we could still see the blaze and smoke rising in the air from the distance. Though a cry of anger was heard echoing from the camp as well. Shan Yu would surely come after us.

* * *

AN: Who knew Corissa's persona would work? Am I right? Time to find those fairies! :D


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Varelek

From the peak of Bald Mountain, my master overlooked his new lands that were entirely his to control. I wanted him to succeed. I wanted to serve him dutifully. Though it wasn't smooth sailing for control. That wretched family of Cassim still were a problem. It frustrated me to no end that their former allies had yet to end their miserable lives. All the adults down to those two twin brats.

"Varelek!" Master spoke.

"Yes, master?" I said quickly not wanting to make him wait.

"I'm done waiting on unreliable, useless people. Get down there and end them!" He ordered.

"Would you like me to bring anyone back?" I asked quickly.

"Just end them." Master spat, "Don't disappoint me." He warned.

* * *

AN: Feel free to connect with me in a review and tell me your thoughts. Stay tuned for more soon! You readers rock! :D


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Noella

I docked the boat on the shore getting the bottom deep in the sand to make sure it was secure. Joel was still unconscious and I put my arms under his and pulled him out of the boat and back onto land. My muscles ached and I howled in pain as I pulled Joel's limp body into the sand. The kids started whimpering out of concern.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah sweetie, he's just resting." I reassured her.

"Do we have a band aid for your arm?" Jacob added looking nervous.

The teeth marks were deeper than I thought as I glanced down at my arm with blood oozing out of the wound. I pulled Joel away from the water swaying in and out across the shore. Once I was far enough inland, I stopped pulling him to rest. I bit my lip at the intense stinging pain surging my wounded arm.

"Aah!" I cried out breathing heavily.

The twins started crying out of concern as I sat down in the sand out of breath. Joel lay unconscious still beside me as the twins sat on the opposite side looking concerned.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"When daddy wakes up, he'll make it better." Brielle added.

I looked at their worried faces and the fear in their eyes broke me. I put my good arm around them both trying my best to reassure them that everything was going to be okay. My head was pounding probably from dehydration. I hadn't had any fresh water since we were on Eric's ship and while escaping from Ariel, I swallowed some sea water on the ascent up to the surface. The kids were starting to complain about being hungry. Day or night, I didn't know what it was, but it was a good idea to stop and make camp. We couldn't go anywhere with Joel like this and frankly neither could I. It took a lot of focus to distract my mind from the searing pain in my arm. Though I needed to distract the twins from their worry, I asked them to find some wood so I could try and make a fire. We were all wet and cold, so a fire was the best thing right now next to finding some food. I asked the kids to stay together and stay within my sights and I grabbed the cutlass from the ship. Staggering up on my feet was a task in and of itself. I think adrenaline only had gotten me this far.

I wanted to look around the shore and behind any rocks for any sources of food. I was hungry, the kids were hungry, and I'm sure Joel would be when he woke up. My vision was blurry as I looked around. There was no sign of beach crabs or fish near the shore I could see. I went ankle deep into the water looking for any sign of movement under the surface. I stabbed the sword a couple times at some movement, but all the blade hit was sand. Glancing at my arm, it didn't look too good. The skin around the teeth marks had started to turn a ghastly purple color probably a bruise forming underneath. Blood hadn't stopped oozing. I had to cover this thing up. I ripped off a piece of the hem of my shirt and dipped it in the cold water below me. As I bent back up to place the cloth on my wound, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. This was going to hurt. Slowly, I gently placed it down and I sucked in a breath gritting my teeth. I held back a cry of pain not wanting to alarm the kids. With the wound temporarily bandanged, I trickled some water down my arm with my other hand washing off the blood drips. It would have to do for now.

I returned to Joel and the kids had successfully gathered a nice bunch of wood for the fire.

"Great job guys." I smiled weakly.

"There's some more…" Jacob pointed out, "Come on, Brielle."

They ran off again still close by and I could see them easily. I closed my eyes slowly bending down to sit in the sand beside my husband. I gazed at him watching his chest move up and down making sure he was breathing okay. I traced my fingers across his forehead and down his cheeks.

"Wake up, sweetheart. We can't move on until you do." I whispered.

I then bent down resting my head on his shoulder. I stared out at the landscape of the ocean hearing the waves splash against the shore. Before I could even try to fight it, I fell asleep.

It didn't seem like long when my eyes fluttered open again. Joel was still beside me, but I didn't see the kids. In a panic, I sat up and glanced around frantically.

"Brielle! Jacob!" I yelled.

My heart was racing and tears spilled from my eyes. Not again. I swore this wouldn't happen again. I kept calling them cupping my hands around my mouth to carry the sound, but all I heard in response was an echo of my voice. Then I heard Joel groan behind me. I spun around relieved that his eyes were open and he sat up on his own.

"Noella?" He muttered groggily, "What happened?"

"Well everything was fine." I replied, "I passed out...I couldn't even stop myself, but Joel the kids are missing."

"What?"

"They were right there...I-I passed out. I don't even know how that happened...I-"

Joel leapt onto his feet coming over to comfort me. I was a wreck. He pulled me into his arms holding me close. His embrace hit my bad arm a bit and I cried out in pain backing away.

"Noella, what's wrong?" Joel asked looking me over.

"It's nothing." I said biting my lip, "We need to find the kids." I said changing subject.

I began to walk forward off the beach and into the woods behind us. Joel ran after me and was a few paces behind as I fell into some grainy dirt that was on the edge of the beach and the woods. I slid when I hit the ground scraping up my knee.

"Noella, take it easy." Joel said coming over to help me up.

"I c-can't." I muttered gritting my teeth ignoring the pain.

"You won't help the kids by acting rashly." He said.

I looked at him feeling frustrated.

"Rash? Look where we are, Joel? This isn't the Fantasia we know and love. People are after us with intent to kill or have you forgotten that?" I snapped.

Joel frowned crossing his arms.

"Noella, I don't want to argue. Let's just look for the twins. They're bound to be around here somewhere." He reasoned calmly.

I bit my lip feeling guilty for snapping at Joel so aggressively. This was my fault and there was no ignoring that fact.

Joel and I just made it into the initial bit of woods before we heard the voices of our kids calling out to us. Tears of relief filled my eyes as I saw the twins running across the sandy beach toward us. Naturally they were faster as we met them halfway and I scooped them up in my arms.

"Ugh, you two scared me! What did I say about staying within my sights?" I scolded.

"We're sorry." They both chimed together.

"You gave us a scare, you guys." Joel added crouching down to their level, "Why did you go so far away from us?"

"We were just grabbing more wood for the fire like mommy asked…" Brielle muttered.

"But you were supposed to stay close." I added, "Why did you wander so far?"

"We found some food." Jacob continued.

"Where?" Joel asked.

"Follow us." Brielle urged.

The twins turned around going back in the direction they came from. A good stretch down the beach and lining the woods were a few berry bushes. It wasn't much, but it was something. The berries were magenta color and looked ripe for the picking. Though before any of us tried them, Joel thoroughly examined the plant to be sure it was edible and not something poisonous. When he deemed it safe, we plucked the bushes clean. As we went to head back to our makeshift campsite, Joel and I led the way as the twins trailed a few paces behind us kicking the sand under their feet. As we walked, I grabbed Joel's arm sighing heavily leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Joel. You didn't deserve me snapping at you the way I did." I muttered sheepishly.

"We're good, Noella. I know you were just scared, I was too." He said putting his arm around me. He wrapped around my bad arm again just putting the slightest pressure on the wound and I sucked in a short pained breath gritting my teeth.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your arm?" Joel asked immediately looking concerned.

"It's nothing." I said rather unconvincingly.

Joel frowned.

"Seriously?" He said dryly, "You don't wince in pain over nothing."

Camp was within our sights and darker clouds were looming overhead. A storm was definitely coming. Suddenly, something sharp hit my neck. I swatted at it thinking I was bitten by something, but I pulled some sort of dart out of my neck. Adrenaline resurged through my body as I told Joel and the kids to get down. Joel got hit in the arm with a dart and the kids ducked down low.

"Run for the trees! Stay out of sight!" Joel told them.

The twins glanced at both of us nervously grabbing our hands not wanting to leave.

"We'll come find you. You mustn't be seen. Quick, run!" I muttered as my eyes instantly felt heavy. Jacob and Brielle took off disappearing into the trees.

"Noella…" Joel mumbled as we both fell to our knees, "S-Stay awake."

He grabbed my hand as I slumped down falling on my side with my bad arm breaking my fall and I cried out in pain. I glanced over at Joel who looked to be sleeping. It didn't take long for my eyes to flutter up and down and the last thing I remember seeing were seven pairs of shoes marching up toward me.

* * *

Jacob

Something was wrong with mommy and daddy. They told us to duck and run away, but then went to sleep suddenly. I grabbed my sister's hand obeying their directions and headed for the trees. Soon several men came out of hiding surrounding them.

"Jacob, you see seven of them?" Brielle asked.

"Uh huh." I agreed.

The men marched away with mommy and daddy being dragged behind as they began singing a song. Once they were far enough out of sight, Brielle and I emerged from our hiding spot.

"I don't like being alone out here." Brielle whined.

"We gotta go after them." I insisted, "They're going to need our help."

"I'm with you." Brielle agreed looking nervous.

I led my sister forward as we followed after our captured parents.

* * *

Noella

My eyes slowly opened as I groggily blinked my vision into focus. Joel and I were sitting back to back with plates of food in front of us. We weren't bound or anything to my surprise. The smell of food was enticing since all we really have eaten in several hours was a bunch of berries. However, there was no way I was eating food offered by someone who abducted us. Besides, my pain in my arm was making me nauseous, I don't think I could keep anything down if I tried. I glanced around curiously and we were in some sort of small hut. When I peered through the opening, I was looking at the canopies of some trees. Though the leaves were all dead. I slowly rose to my feet running out the opening onto thick, wooden planks, but as I came out the opening, there was a sheer drop just a step ahead of me. I almost lost my balance before Joel pulled me back. We were in a treehouse of some kind. As I glanced around at nearby treetops, there were other huts all connected together by rope bridges. Ours was the only one that wasn't. I peered down below us and there was no way we could make it to ground level. We were way too high. My bad arm was useless, I knew I couldn't climb down even if it was possible.

"Please tell me the kids got away!" I said looking around at the huts.

Joel grabbed my shoulders turning me around to face him.

"They got away. I woke up before you and hadn't seen them around. They're fast and I'm sure they're safe.

"How can you be so sure?" I replied, "They have no protection out here from our enemies."

"But you and I know that for a couple of six year olds, they're very smart and resourceful for their age. We'll get out of here and go meet back up with them." Joel said kissing my forehead reassuringly.

For a few hours we were left alone. Joel asked me about what happened with Ariel since he had no recollection of the ordeal. As more time passed, I wasn't doing so well. I felt hot and my forehead was clammy. Joel asked me several times if I had eaten any food that was provided, but I reassured him I hadn't. He swept my hair back with his hand trying to cool off my neck. I could tell he was in worry-mode, but hadn't gone into overly excessive-mode yet, which was good. Blood was beginning to ooze down my arm slowly. The cloth I used to cover it was black, so I couldn't see the blood soaking through and it was a good thing because that meant Joel couldn't either. It probably needed to be redressed. Though frankly, the thought of even touching my wound at this point sent a chill down my spine.

Our captors had yet to reveal themselves and so we spent time trying to come up with an escape plan, but we had concluded, we couldn't safely get out of this tree, especially in my condition. Suddenly, my stomach lurched and I stumbled up to my feet and ran over to the edge of the hut puking violently. Once it stopped, I fell to the ground shivering.

"Noella!" Joel cried nervously, "What's the matter?" He said leaning me up against him.

"It looks like she's dying, Joel." A voice said.

Both of us looked across the way parallel to our hut and over there was none other than Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella. Just behind them were the seven dwarves carrying a wooden ladder. The dwarves pushed their way into the front and dropped down the ladder across the gap. Doc and Sleepy crossed first coming over to our side to secure the ladder as the three women crossed. Snow White led the way in looking at us smuggly.

"You look worse than when you got here, Noella." Snow White said.

"What did you do?" Joel growled.

"Joel…" I muttered trying to calm him down so he wouldn't do something rash.

My vision blurred and cleared in waves and I felt like I couldn't move other than to remind myself to breathe.

"That little sea witch did a number on you. I'm just sorry we didn't get to you first." Snow White said.

"Who did what?" Joel asked, "Enough with the games!"

"Joel, this isn't a game." Snow White sneered, "A long time ago, I remember a certain huntsman trying to kill me and now I can return that favor."

"No." I muttered weakly as I moved to the closest corner throwing up again.

"What did you do to her?" Joel accused.

"I put you both to sleep with my sleeping darts." Aurora replied.

"And the dwarves dragged you back here." Cinderella added, "Tell us, where are those delightful children. We won't drag out their demise." She grinned holding throwing knives in the shape of stars made from glass between her fingers. I sat up angrily reaching for Snow White's arm since she was the closest to me.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on our kids." I said, but quickly turned away throwing up again.

The three women laughed.

"Ariel is such a spoiled sport." Aurora whined.

"But at least she weakened you." Cinderella added.

"You'll be dead before sundown." Snow White said patting my shoulder, "The venom of a siren is slow, but lethal."

I tried to remember that thing that Ariel said to me as I was rescuing Joel from her. My memory was fuzzy in this moment, but then it hit me making immediate sense.

"You won the battle, but you lost the war."

Joel glanced at me and then at my bandaged arm with blood still oozing down.

"Let's get these two on the ground and tie them to a tree. I want to throw my glass stars at them." Cinderella said looking excited.

"We can start with Joel and when the dwarves find the kids, nothing would be more painful for Noella to have her family go before her." Aurora added.

"Very well." Snow agreed, "Let's get them to the ground level."

Snow grabbed Joel as Cinderella yanked me to my feet pulling my bad arm as I cried out in pain. She led me back across the ladder as a few of the dwarves pulled out a rope ladder to get down to the ground level. Cinderella kept her glass stars at my throat the whole time. Joel was ahead of me looking back at me nervously. I didn't like the look on his face as he glanced at me. It made me wonder how awful I might have looked. Judging by how I felt, probably not too good.

The climb down the rope ladder was intense just due to my arm throbbing. There was greenish-purple veining starting to branch outside the bandage and spread down my arm. It was spreading and thoroughly. I groaned as I grabbed each section of ladder. It took so much effort, but I was so grateful when my feet hit the ground. Though it didn't last because my knees buckled and I fell hitting the ground hard. Joel was just ahead of me and he stopped to check to make sure I was okay.

"Noella!" He said, I could hear the anxiety in his tone.

Cinderella yanked me back on my feet as I yelled in pain as she did so. She didn't notice, but one of her glass weapons slid from her hand and I grabbed it hiding it in my palm. Holding it tight not letting go even though I could feel it piercing my skin. I bit my lip hoping it would go unnoticed. Grumpy and Doc tied Joel to the nearby tree. It was a thick trunk with dense branches. I assumed it was an oak tree, but now devoid of any life in leaves or color in its bark. They pinned Joel's arms and legs apart spreading them wide. He was going to be a living target. Cinderella approached Joel as Aurora kept watch over me. Cinderella began throwing a few of her glass stars missing Joel only by a few centimeters. My heart was racing as I watched. The adrenaline surging through my veins was giving me just enough energy to keep my thoughts active and thinking of how to get us out of this. I glanced around trying to gather information about our surroundings and come up with a plan. Then I looked over just to my left and saw two small heads peeking around the trunk of another dead tree. It was Brielle and Jacob! No, they couldn't be here, they shouldn't be here, I told them to run! They locked eyes with me as I shook my head at them. In that same motion, I yanked my head back to attention when I heard Joel cry out in pain. Cinderella had hit him with her glass weapon in his forearm as blood began to leak from his wound. Cinderella walked up to Joel and reclaimed her weapon yanking it from his arm.

"I'm losing my touch, I missed the carotid artery." She sneered glancing back at me with a laugh. Snow White suddenly approached me holding a bright red apple offering it to me, which of course I didn't take. Aurora then grabbed my head harshly and yanked my jaw open, which I turned side to side trying to free me from her grip. I wasn't strong enough in my current state.

"Ariel isn't the only woman who is adept with poison." Snow White said.

As she moved the apple toward my forced open mouth, Dopey ran up to Snow White demanding her attention. The one dwarf who didn't speak was often the loudest of them all in my experience. He started making a lot of hand gestures trying to communicate with Snow White. Then Sleepy and Bashful ran up behind.

"We can't find the kids." Sleepy said in mid yawn.

"What?" Snow growled, "How hard can two brats be to find in this dead forest? Not many places to hide…"

The two dwarves shrugged and then rejoined the others nearby and they all started to complain about whose fault it was that they lost the kids. It didn't take long until all seven of them were in a big argument. It escalated so quickly. Luckily, it pulled Snow away to break it up and Aurora from me and Cinderella away from Joel.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Snow White cried.

I used this distraction to run over to Joel and cut him free with Cinderella's weapon I confiscated.

"You okay?" I asked Joel once I got him down.

"I should be asked you that…" He replied glancing at my arm.

"Later…" I urged grabbing his hand, "Let's go, the kids are here."

Joel held onto my hand tightly as we ran toward the kids in their hiding place.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brielle cried.

"We followed you here. Sorry for disobeying." Jacob said glumly.

I hugged them both tight and couldn't even come up with the energy to scold them for not following my directions for their safety.

"Come on, let's get away from here." I urged.

"You're the light compass. Lead on." Joel winked.

Joel had Brielle hop on his back while I held Jacob's hand and we took off running in the direction my hand pointed toward. Before long the sounds of anger and disagreement were behind us and the sensation from my palm was growing more intense. We were close. Suddenly without warning I dropped falling to the ground at full running speed rolling as my momentum slowed. The moment my knees buckled, I released Jacob's hand not wanting to drag him down with me. As I laid there trying to let my brain catch up, the adrenaline faded away almost instantly and I cried out in agonizing pain.

"Mommy!" I heard Brielle say with worry in her tone.

"She's going to be okay, right daddy?" Jacob asked Joel.

Joel knelt down beside me as he removed the bandage from my arm. The wound had festered and the veining had spread down the majority of my arm. The blood almost looked like a more detailed version of a Pocahontas tattoo.

"Noella, talk to me. How can I help?"

"I-I can't move, Joel. It hurts." I muttered.

"I know." He replied putting his hand on my cheek. He paused for a moment looking around curiously, "We need to find the fairies. They'll be able to help you. How far are we?" He asked.

"Close." I mumbled.

Joel quickly and carefully lifted me off the ground carrying me in his arms. As I looked up toward the skyline, I saw the outline of a roof of a tall tower. I reached my arm out pointing to it to show Joel. Then my arm fell and darkness took me.

* * *

AN: Longest chapter so far at over 4,000 words. Sweet! Hope you all enjoyed the content this chapter. Noella is in serious trouble...stay tuned to see what happens next. As always, you readers rock! :D


	10. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Riley

It didn't take long for Shan Yu and his men to begin pursuit. The fire still wasn't completely contained in camp and yet there was a group of men coming down the cliff after us. We had a head start, but with my injuries, it slowed me down and I was afraid I'd get us recaptured or worse, killed. Mom led the way back into the woods as we tried to find somewhere we could hide between all the dead trees.

The thundering footsteps of Shan Yu and his men were getting louder and louder and yet we hadn't found a place to hide. I stopped again to catch my breath and Lucas looked at me nervously.

"Come on, Ri. We have to keep moving." He urged.

"They're after me...you should take this opportunity to run." I said finally getting my breathing under control.

"You are not going to play the martyr card, Ri." Lucas said.

"Riley, they're after all of us…" Mom added, "Especially since we were protected from Chernabog…that makes us all a threat with or without powers of light."

I wanted to argue further, but then I felt a tugging at my pant leg from tiny teeth. Curiously, I looked down and there was a little dalmation puppy at my feet. Though surprisingly, I recognized him. Typical black and white spots, but with one big black spot over his right eye wagging his tail.

"Patch? Is that you?" I asked.

Mom and Lucas looked down curiously at the dog.

"Riley, I know where you can hide from the bad men." Patch said, "Follow me."

"That barking puppy is going to give away our location." Mom said.

"Not this again." Lucas said.

"Nevermind that, come on we have to follow him." I said.

Patch led the way just a bit further into the trees and off the dirt path a bit. There was a fallen, hollowed out log. It was very long and wide and looked like it would hold the three of us. We had to be quick because Shan Yu and his men were closing in. I army crawled getting in there first pulling myself down to the far end. Mom came up right behind me and Lucas brought up the rear. Patch was beside me sticking his nose in the air trying to smell for Shan Yu's men. All we could hear were the steps of many feet nearby. We held our breath hoping our location wouldn't be discovered. After several minutes, the sound of footsteps disappeared and Patch peeked his head outside the log making sure the coast was clear. The little dalmatian gave us the all clear to come out. Shan Yu and his men were nowhere to be seen.

"Whew, that was close." Mom said stretching out her arms.

"At least we weren't in that cramped log for several hours…" Lucas added.

I turned to Patch who was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Thanks for the assist, Patch." I smiled giving him a good rub behind the ears.

"Why were those other humans after you?" He asked me.

"It's a long story…" I shrugged, "Where is your family?"

"Nearby." He said, "Can I take you to them? I'm sure they'd love to see you, Riley."

I took time with my answer, but told mom and Lucas what Patch had said.

"Can we trust this pup?" Mom asked looking guarded.

"I may not hear him talk, but he's a reliable dog." Lucas agreed.

I looked back at Patch who was waiting patiently sitting on the ground wagging his tail.

"Alright Patch, lead the way. If you could just put us up for the night, so we could get some sleep that would be great."

"My mom and dad will be happy to see you." Patch said and led the way walking off into the woods.

We hiked maybe a mile or so before we saw a broken down house, but all surrounding it were tons of Dalmatian dogs. Half were sleeping and the other half were awake. As far as I could tell, it was just the puppies, I didn't see Pongo or Perdita anywhere.

"You can sleep here for the night." Patch said, "The human house has a few mattresses we haven't chewed up yet."

"Thanks Patch." I said.

There were remnants of a white fence pitched around the house, but it too was broken in pieces and some of the pups were gnawing on the wood. Several of the dalmatians jumped up in excitement greeting us and we had to walk carefully so we wouldn't accidentally step on anyone. We had been on the move for so long a little rest was definitely needed, but I know mom, Lucas, and I all felt that similar feeling, that we couldn't relax or let our guard down.

The house was a run down single level, but at least it was some sort of shelter. We each rested in shifts. Mom slept first and then I urged Lucas to go next. When it was my turn, I was afraid to shut my eyes honestly. My husband sat beside me holding my hand and we talked for a bit.

"How's the sensation in your hand?" He asked.

"We've got to be close." I said glancing at my palm, "It's stronger than it was even a few hours ago."

"Well in the morning, we'll go and find those fairies and then hopefully this will all be over." He said confidently.

"I feel this horrible knot in the pit of my stomach." I muttered, "Like the feeling before a state championship for basketball with the team. Though this feels worse."

"You won't get sleep with that attitude." Lucas smirked pressing his lips to my forehead.

He then started tracing his fingertips around my face to try and lull me to sleep, it worked after a few minutes.

I was stirred awake by mom shaking me gently and as my vision came into focus, she put a finger to her lips. I sat up yawning groggily and looked over at Lucas who was peering out of the broken window.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I heard the horn from her car. That woman with black and white hair." He replied.

"Cruella?" I muttered.

"We have to leave." Mom urged.

"But the puppies…" I said, "She'll hurt them."

"They're fast runners. You're more important." Lucas said.

The three of us slowly and stealthily crept out from the house going out the back stepping around countless sleeping puppies. We edged near the woods almost in the clear when I heard that horrible car horn. A car painted part red and black with white wheels sped up to the house recklessly coming to an abrupt halt. The door opened and two dalmatian dogs hopped out first. It was Pongo and Perdita and they sat obediently as Cruella herself got out of the car. She was wearing a thick orange and black striped fur that looked like a tiger. The pups stirred and tails started to wag.

"Where are they you little rats?" Cruella growled.

Patch led the way heading for the house. We had to get out of here. We ducked down low going deeper back into the woods on the opposite side from where we came from. Dalmatians were no bloodhounds, so I think we were in the clear on that front, but we still needed to move. As we moved away, I heard a loud cry of anger from what I could only guess was Cruella. An anger so ferocious, I was glad we got far enough away quickly. In the distance, intense dog barking was heard and that only quickened our pace. First the Huns and now a ton of dogs. When would the chase end? Ducking under countless branches of trees and bushes, we still maintained a steady pace and before long the tingling sensation in my hand had grown tenfold. Just as I realized this, we came to a small clearing with a single large tree emanating an eerie red aura. Curiously, we approached and I swear I could make out distinct faces etched within the bark. My heart sank when I recognized the faces of Fairy Godmother, Blue Fairy, and Tinker Bell.

* * *

AN: Fairies have been found! Finally! Stay tuned for more soon guys! :D


	11. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Joel

Noella had taken a turn from bad to worse. I felt helpless knowing there was nothing I could do to ease her misery. The only thing I could do was carry her through the trees until we stood before a tall tower rising high above the treeline. It reminded me of the tower where I first met Eugene, but it wasn't the same one. This one was much wider and higher. The structure was made entirely from stone and it wasn't in the best shape. The lower foundation seemed to be crumbling away which made me nervous to even step foot inside. I looked down at my wife in my arms and she was waving in and out of consciousness the whole time, but I made sure to confirm with her that her light was pointing toward this specific tower. After all, it was too dangerous to venture inside on a whim. I told Jacob and Brielle to wait outside and stay put while I got Noella and I inside to find the fairies. Normally the twins would argue to come with us, but they politely obeyed not making a fuss. I would have kept Noella outside as well, but somehow I just figured her powers would probably come in handy. That fact alone was proven as I reached for the outer door handle to this tower. A painful force shot my hand back as quickly as I reached for the knob. A barrier. Noella was stirred awake from the jolt and she reached her arm out bringing the barrier down in seconds.

"This is a bit of deja vu." She mumbled weakly.

I opened the door for us and began the ascent up the stairs. Upon entering this tower, stairs started almost immediately upon stepping inside. A sharp coil of stairs leading up many levels with only torches on the walls. I had this climb cut out for me, but I quickly made my way up. I wasn't sure how long it took me, but I was out of breath from the start. My adrenaline pumping and this climb seemed to be unending. It felt like an endless loop of stairs. There were no windows so I had no idea how high up we were, but finally the stairs leveled off heading straight up. This place didn't look this big from the outside. At the top of the stairs was a large wooden door, but just like the door coming in here, there was a barrier around it. Noella barely managed to stretch out her arm and touch the door bringing the barrier down immediately. Her hand dropped down and her breathing got more shallow while beads of sweat slid down her face.

"Hang on, Noella!"

"I'm fine." She said weakly touching my cheek.

I gently sat Noella down just beside the door so I could use all my strength to bust it down. I kicked it once... no hinge or wood plank budged. I tried a second time and still nothing. As a last resort, I backed up going down a few steps to give me more clearance to ram the door down. I did just that blasting into the room and busting the door completely off its hinges. Startling the three imprisoned fairies at my sudden appearance.

"Joel! Thank goodness, you've come!" Flora greeted me as the others gathered round.

"You've come at a terrible risk." Fauna added.

"You and Noella must stay safe…" Merryweather finished, "Where is she?"

"She needs your help. Ariel bit her and she seems awfully sick. Can you please hurry and heal her?" I urged nervously getting straight to the point.

I brought the fairies to Noella just outside the room and they looked her over nervously. Flora examined Noella's arm curiously gasping in horror.

"You say Ariel did this?" Flora confirmed.

I nodded.

"The bite from a siren is lethal indeed. The venom is slow, but deadly." Fauna said.

"Please, help her." I said growing nervous. The fairies definitely didn't hide how detrimental this situation was.

"If only we could Joel, but not without our wands." Merryweather said glumly.

"Well, where are they? Time is of the essence." I replied.

"Our master Yen Sid took them away. He too was influenced by the malice of the dark one and is a dark sorcerer now." Flora said.

"Well then let's get your wands back by any means necessary!" I said determinedly.

"You can't be rash Joel." Flora said stepping in front of me, "It is Yen Sid alone who has the power to defeat Chernabog."

"Of course he is." I said sarcastically, "Well, we need your wands, but how do you suggest we get them back? Where is he?"

"He lives in a cave to the east hidden by a waterfall." Fauna replied, "With his evil nature, you can't go. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care!" I insisted raising my voice, "Noella needs your help. Surely there's a way to bring him here."

"U-Use me." Noella suddenly muttered weakly.

We all curiously glanced at her. I couldn't tell if she was incohearantly speaking nonsense or completely serious.

"Noella, no! Look at the state you're in. It's too dangerous." I replied taking her hand.

"J-Joel, there's no time to argue. All anyone in Fantasia wants right now is to snuff out the light. I'm the perfect bait."

"She has a point, Joel." Flora agreed, "But we must act with caution."

"But how will Yen Sid know to come here with the wands?" I asked, "Noella, can barely move, let alone go to see Yen Sid…"

"Leave that to us." The fairies said together, "He'll have to believe us since he knows we speak only truth. He'll give us our wands in exchange for Noella easily."

"I hope you're right, but once he knows we're going to double cross him...he'll just get angry and hurt us then." I reasoned.

"We will have our wands." Fauna replied confidently.

"But what about Yen Sid? How do we cleanse him of Chernabog's influence?" I asked.

The fairies exchanged looks and nodded at each other.

"His sorcerer's hat." Flora said, "It's an ancient talisman that is one of the pieces of power that is an ultimate source of goodness and light."

"If we get it back on his head, I'm sure he'll return to his old self. " Merryweather added.

"Well great, where is it? I'll get it while you three bring Yen Sid here."

"I'm afraid that wicked creature Varelek entrusted it one of his men to guard it... to separate the lock and the key." Fauna replied.

"Well, we can't wait." I insisted, "We're just going to have to risk it without Yen Sid's hat. Once you heal Noella, maybe her power can resurrect his light."

With the plan in motion, the fairies quickly disappeared and I carefully picked up Noella again descending the steps of the tower and rejoining the twins outside.

"Mommy, daddy!" They greeted us as we came through the door.

Once again I set Noella down beside the outer stone wall of the tower and let her rest. Though she had barely spoken in the past minutes. I wanted to keep her talking, I had to keep her awake. Noella seemed to breathing a little better out in the open air.

"Where would you be most comfortable?" I asked her.

"H-Here is fine." She muttered taking slow breaths.

"Daddy, should we get her some water?" Jacob asked.

Noella reached out and grabbed our son's hand.

"I'm okay Jacob, but thank you for being so thoughtful." She told him.

I was really on edge as we waited for the fairies to return. The kids helped me in keeping Noella talking, but I could tell it was getting harder for her. She was becoming increasingly incoherent and disoriented. A couple times she looked around wondering if we were in Seattle. After several minutes, I noticed Noella grew very stiff as she looked up in the distance. I followed her gaze as she put her arms around the kids protectively. Emerging from the surrounding trees was none other than my brother, Kaleb.

* * *

Noella

We hadn't seen him since we had him imprisoned in Arendelle all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Though unlike us, he hadn't aged.

"Kaleb!" Joel growled getting up standing in front of the kids and I protectively.

"It's good to see you brother. The modern world has changed you...you look different." Kaleb sneered, "Ah, I know what it is…" He said snapping his fingers, "Fatherhood." He said glancing at the twins. "It must be a genetic family trait. Now I get to meet my niece and nephew."

I held the kids close as Joel drew his sword.

"Back off, Kaleb! I won't tell you again!" Joel warned.

"Now is that any way to speak to your brother who has come all this way to see you?"

"You severed that tie when you murdered our parents!"

"Still hung up on that?" Kaleb shrugged. "You really have to let that go."

"You are nothing to me and if you come near me or my family, I'll kill you." Joel growled.

Seeing this side of my husband was scary. I know he had been carrying this weight since Kaleb killed their parents, but clearly seeing his brother awoke those intense feelings of vengeance.

"Always a big talker…" Kaleb mocked crossing his arms, "I came to extinguish the light on behalf of the dark one. I got bored guarding this stupid hat, so I thought why not kill Noella and be done with it."

Kaleb had a small pack that he was carrying and he pulled out a pointy, tall sorcerers hat that was navy blue covered with white stars. This must have been the hat the fairies mentioned that needed to be returned to Yen Sid. Kaleb placed it on his head. Nearby blasts of magic were heard as I saw balls of magic energy blast up high above the treeline. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew out from the trees, but right behind them was the menacing looking sorcerer, Yen Sid. The fairies got their wands back and Yen Sid locked eyes with me.

"You... " He muttered.

The fairies surrounded me with their wands in the air.

"How did you get them back?" I asked.

"Once we were close enough, we called them back to us." Flora answered, "Now, hold still, let's heal you of that venom."

In seconds, the fairies quickly waved their wands toward me and my body was enveloped with magic energy and I felt myself beginning to feel better. The pain alleviated almost immediately and I rose to my feet. The bite mark and discoloration on my arm were now gone. Joel looked relieved, but in his distraction, Kaleb pulled a hidden dagger from his sleeve and lunged at him.

"Joel, look out!" I cried.

Joel grabbed Kalebs' arm and twisted it around trying to get him to drop the knife. Fighting with Joel knocked the hat from his head and I had to get it to Yen Sid. Though Yen Sid walked toward me with his glowing hands. A sinister look reflected in his eyes sent a chill down my spine. I told the twins to run and hide and told the fairies to watch over them. Joel and Kaleb were still going at it and once the fairies got the kids away safely, I ran toward the sorcerers hat. Yen Sid tried hitting me with magic, but I ducked down with every blast he made as many whizzed by me missing just barely.

"Noella!" Joel said as Kaleb swept his leg out from under him knocking him on his back.

I was close to the hat as Yen Sid continued to come after me. In a powerful show of magic, Yen Sid blasted the tower toward the middle and the top half began to topple over. It fell down between Joel and I as I leapt out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Adrenaline surged through my veins. Joel called my name worried that I got hit by the falling tower. As the dust settled, I could see the silhouette of Yen Sid coming towards me. The hat was right beside some of the broken stone that fell off the tower only a few feet away. Yen Sid kept blasting me and I continued to dodge. Maybe the fairies magic was helping me out in some way. I tucked and rolled over to the sorcerers hat grabbing it quickly. I spun around Yen Sid trying to avoid his magic and in one fluid motion, I snapped the hat on his head. A burst of magic energy erupted from the hat as I placed it on Yen Sid's head and he himself seemed a bit dazed. I was knocked back a couple of feet flat on my back. The ruckus seemed to distract Joel and Kaleb as well. I staggered back up on my feet as Yen Sid looking around trying to get his bearings. Then he locked eyes with me and his face softened. I could see the hatred and animosity gone from his gaze. Yen Sid was himself again.

"At last I meet the elder of the two sisters, we have much to discuss." He said.

"Sure, but would you mind separating those brothers on the other side of the tower?"

"Of course, but first there is something you must know…" He started to say, I looked at him curiously, "A tremendous burden you will have to endure and I'm sorry this is forced on you."

"I don't understand…" I muttered, "I feel like having these powers is already burden enough." I said waving my arms around dramatically, Yen Sid cracked a slight smile. "The fairies said you are the key to defeating Chernabog...So you know how to send him back where he came from?"

"Oh more than that Noella. The dark one must be destroyed or Fantasia will never again see the light. You've seen what the malice has done and what it's still doing…"

"Yes and I will do what I can to help!" I said determinedly, "How can I help you? My sister will eventually make her way over to me as well, so you'll have another person of light to back you up, though you'll have to fill me in on how exactly we can help against Chernabog."

"As I said before Noella, the burden is great." He replied and took a breath holding my forehead. Yen Sid closed his eyes looking deep in focus, but moments later he looked back at me continuing the conversation as he didn't pause.

"You have a much bigger role than you realize. Bring back the light to Fantasia, let hope reign supreme, banish the darkness once and for all Noella."

Could he have been anymore cryptic?

"Okay thanks for the pep talk, but you're forgetting the how?"

"All in good time, my dear." Yen Sid smirked.

In that same breath, Yen Sid whirled around suddenly stretching his arms out erecting a barrier between us. He was protecting me. Varelek came out of nowhere looking savage and as grotesque as ever.

"Begone, you foul creature!" Yen Sid yelled.

"Who are you to order me around? Or have you forgotten?" Varelek spat.

Yen Sid quickly began to conjure up a spell, but Varelek was quicker. A huge blast of red magic hit Yen Sid going straight through him bouncing off the barrier in front of me. I watched helplessly as Yen Sid crumbled to his knees.

"No!" I yelled banging on the barrier.

This was the first barrier I hadn't been able to bring down with my magic.

"I'm surprised...the great Yen Sid let his guard down." Varelek sneered mockingly as he circled him. "It's my job to strike down the bearer of hope."

Varelek immediately blasted Yen Sid again with an intense blast of red magic and this time Yen Sid fell on his back in front of me as I saw the color drain from his face. In the same moment, his barrier dissipated.

"Uh, J-Joel?" I called out, "Still need that sword?"

"Kinda busy…" He yelled back.

Varelek just laughed as he came through where the barrier had just been. My hands were trembling. I wasn't sure I could face him alone. Was I strong enough? With fierce determination, I reached out for Vareleks' wrist that was covered by a long-sleeved shirt under his hooded cloak. I wasn't too keen on grabbing skeletal remains of bone. In a quick motion, I tried to snatch his wrist, but he anticipated my action and twisting his arm in an unnatural way and grabbed onto me instead with a fierce grip that seemed to pierce my skin. I sucked in a breath and gritted my teeth as Varelek got in my face.

"You foolish woman! You really thought you could hurt me, didn't you?" He sneered.

I didn't answer him. Varelek was squeezing my arm so hard I was starting to lose feeling in my arm. Varelek stared at me with a wide toothy grin that sent a chill down my spine. His breath was nauseating and his red eyes, intimidating.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He told me.

* * *

Joel

Kaleb got a few hits in after he knocked the sword from my hand. Why he even met us here was a mystery to me. He made several backhanded comments about our parents that infuriated me that just fueled me even more. Kaleb was wearing leather gloves, but his hands hit hard which made me think there was brass knuckles or something like it hidden underneath the leather. I glanced over at my wife who was face to face with Varelek all on her own. I had to help her. Though in my distraction, I missed a block and he hit me side swiping across my brow as I tried to dodge his blow. Soon, something warm and red started trickling down my face beside the corner of my eye.

"Ooh, did that hurt?" Kaleb mocked.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Kaleb stood over me proudly as if he had already won and I side swiped his feet knocking him on his back. I got on top of him, pinning him down as he tried to regain the upper hand. We both did the same training, we were both huntsman, and yet I was stronger. I kept punching him square in his jaw and he got bloodied quickly, I could tell he was losing consciousness, but I restrained myself pulling back getting off him. He wasn't a threat anymore in his current state.

"W-What are you doing, Joel?" Kaleb muttered as he spat out blood from his mouth.

"After all that you've done, Kaleb. To me, my family, and our parents... you deserve to die, but not by my hand. Goodbye Kaleb, we may share an identical appearance, but we are not family."

I turned away from him and began to run to climb over the toppled tower as quick as I could hearing cries from Noella sounding like she was in serious pain.

"Coward!" Kaleb yelled, "You can never finish the job! Just do it!"

It was then that I turned back toward him coming to a sudden realization. My brother wanted to die. Maybe he actually had guilt.

"No Kaleb. I'm not a man like you." I said simply.

Seconds later, a red blast of energy erupted out from the tower debris. Going straight through my brother. He looked shocked, but then a smile came across his lips.

"Finally." He muttered as I saw the life leave his eyes as he fell to the ground dead.

In that same moment, there was now a wide opening in the tower debris that I could just run through. Varelek stood there across the way holding onto Noella by her arm. I grabbed my sword that Kaleb kicked away from me and began to charge Varelek. He blasted a fiery ball of magic at me, which I quickly dodged. I hopped on top of the remaining debris of the tower and took cover out of sight. My heart was racing as I heard Noella cry out in pain again.

"Joel, get out of here! Take the kids and run!" She yelled.

Did she really think I would obey that request? I carefully climbed around the fallen tower picking up large rocks to use as a diversion to turn Varelek around away from me. It worked a couple times, but then he caught on and tried to blast the entire fallen tower away. Luckily, I hid in the branches of trees overhead avoiding the damage from the blast. As the pieces of stone obliterated apart, Noella screamed my name and Varelek laughed thinking that he actually got me. With my sword in hand, it wasn't much against Varelek's power, but a surprise attack could end him. I hopped down on a lower branch and as Varelek pulled Noella ahead of him with his back turned. In complete stealth silence, I jumped down with sword poised to strike Varelek in the head. The blade was just inches away as some strong sensation hit me, freezing me in midair. I couldn't move. Varelek cackled maniacally.

"A valiant effort, but no man can kill me." Varelek spat as he turned to face me. "You will watch this."

Varelek let go of Noella as he took a couple of steps back with her standing in between us.

"Free him." Varelek ordered, "Surely your powers of light can manage that."

He was taunting her and I didn't believe it for a second. I wanted to warn her, but I was frozen. Noella glanced at me as she ran toward me and in that same instant as her back turned away from Varelek, an intense, electrifying red energy pierced her chest. Her eyes widened as she screeched in pain. I screamed her name though it was only in my head. Noella fell to her knees as Varelek approached her whispering something in her ear and grabbed her by the throat and flung her across the ground. I could feel my body surging with energy. I had to free myself from this spell.

"Hurry Joel, you might be able to watch as the life leaves her eyes."Varelek laughed as he disappeared in a teleportal of darkness. As soon as he was gone, I was freed and quickly landed on my feet and ran over to my wife. She was on her side and I turned her over to assess the damage. Some scrapes from being tossed like a rag doll by Varelek, but nothing serious. Though the familiar look in her eyes, was painful to watch. The light was fading before my eyes. I pulled her into my lap holding her close. Tears fell from her eyes and I wiped them away as they fell.

"J-Joel?" She mumbled, I could barely hear her.

"I'm right here, Noella."

"Sorry, I w-wasn't quick enough."

"Why are you apologizing?" I smiled weakly pushing hair out of her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine. We'll go find the kids and get the fairies to fix you right up. Come on, I'll carry you." I pressed.

My voice broke. I was trying to be strong for her, but who was I kidding? Only myself apparently.

"Joel." Noella muttered again, "Protect the light. Defeat Chernabog."

"No." I snapped, my voice breaking again, "Not without you."

"This is bigger than us, Joel." She paused struggling to take another breath, "Please, for me."

More tears spilt from her eyes as I leaned down to kiss her. It was brief as she was struggling to breathe.

"I love you, Noella. So much."

She smiled weakly taking my hand in hers.

"Tell the kids every day how much I love them."

"I will."

She then brought her hand to my cheek stroking my face with her thumb.

"I love you, Joel."

With those final words, I said goodbye to my wife as she stopped breathing.

* * *

AN: And...yeah... there's not much to say after this chapter...quite a rough one...

stay tuned readers.


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Riley

The tree was clearly enchanted and definitely emanated magic from the wood, which was a definite difference from the woodlands in the surrounding area. Varelek really didn't want the fairies escaping, but we needed information about Chernabog. I hope Noella and Joel were having better luck. I raced up to the front of this enchanted tree and I was repelled bouncing off a barrier. It knocked me down off my feet as Lucas helped me back up.

"Riley, can you use your powers?" Mom asked.

"I should hope so." I replied.

I slowly approached the tree again and cautiously reaching out my hand to hopefully bring down the barrier. With little difficulty other than being knocked down before, the barrier was brought down in seconds and I grabbed the trunk of the tree firmly in my hands. I felt resistance from somewhere as I placed both my hands on the wood. I closed my eyes focusing hard trying to concentrate. I could feel the light emanating from my palms and soon my hands pressed into the wood and the wood began to dissolve. The wood faces of the fairies and the pixie Tinker Bell were gone. Fairy Godmother and Blue Fairy stretched out their limbs after being frozen in wood. Tinker Bell flapped her wings excitedly as she sprung up right in the air. She whizzed around me excitedly eventually landing on my hand blowing me kisses of gratitude.

"Thank you, my dear." Fairy Godmother said patting my back.

"All in a day's work." I smirked.

"Well, I know I'm useless, but I've come to accept that." Lucas said sarcastically.

"You got her here, did you not?" Blue Fairy replied approaching him, "You saved her from drowning in the river, did you not?" She then glanced at Corissa, "And you faked a facade to escape the tyranny of the Hun army. You all have a role to play and you act as one cooperative unit. A family."

"So now you have a role as well…" I muttered quickly changing subject, "Chernabog needs to go down. What do we need to do?"

"Our master Yen Sid is the only person who can defeat the dark one…" Fairy Godmother replied.

"Great, I met him before at the palace in Arendelle…" I said.

"That seems like a whole lifetime ago…" Lucas added taking my hand in his.

"Now all we need to do is regroup with Noella and everyone else and find him." Mom said.

I felt a bit more confident now feeling like I had a sense of direction. The two fairies exchanged looks and moved closer in a sort of huddle joined by Tinker Bell sitting on the shoulder of Blue Fairy.

"Where can we find him?" I asked.

The fairies were silent for a few moments before answering.

"I-I can't sense the master's presence...that's odd." Blue Fairy said.

"Could it be a spell?" Mom asked.

"Where was his last known location?" Lucas added.

"To the far west by a fallen tower." Fairy Godmother replied.

I knew Joel, Noella, and the kids were in that general direction. This was for once working out in our favor.

"Can you transport the three of us over to where my sister is?" I asked the fairies, "More light powers might be beneficial." I nodded.

"Riley, I don't sense any other light…" Blue Fairy replied.

I froze and blinked a few times trying to process what she meant.

"I'm sure you're mistaken. Chernabog must be shielding her light from you." I shrugged.

"You're fairies. Surely, the light is easy to locate." Mom commented.

"I can sense that man Joel…" Fairy Godmother said putting a hand to her head.

"Yes, that's perfect." I said, "Please, take us to him."

"Right away...gather around and you'll be on your way with a bibbity bobbity boo!" Fairy Godmother said cheerfully.

The fairies whipped up their wands shot us with some magic and moments later we were whisked away.

As the world around us came into focus again, Lucas, mom, and I had to pause for a few moments to regain our balance. After all, the fairies magic was intense and fast. I suddenly know what a bullet in a gun felt like. We were in a clearing surrounded by hundreds of dead trees, but around us was stone debris of some tall structure. I called out for Joel and Noella and we rounded the corner adjacent to that stone building. Finally, I found my brother-in-law with his back toward me and his shoulders were drooped. He was kneeling in front of something, but I couldn't quite see. I glanced around looking for the kids and I didn't hear or see them anywhere.

"Where is that niece and nephew of mine…" I smiled as I approached Joel from behind running ahead of Lucas and mom, "It's about time we all regroup and give Chernabog…"

Then I saw her and I wanted to scream.

"A piece of my mind." I muttered.

My sister was just lying there. Devoid of color in her cheeks or any sign of life. I grabbed Joel's shoulders with tears forming in my eyes.

"J-Joel…" I mumbled weakly, "What happened? What's wrong with her?" I asked, clearly in denial.

"She's dead." Joel said barely glancing up at me to look me in the eyes and say it. Mom and Lucas finally caught up and stunned expressions captured their faces. Lucas just stared in disbelief and mom approached Noella's body standing beside Joel, but then fell to her knees crying. Hearing the pained cries from my mom put me over the edge, I turned toward my husband who took the initiative to pull me into his arms holding me as tears of grief spilled from my eyes. This wasn't real, this couldn't be real, but it was.

* * *

AN: And now Riley knows about her sister... *sigh*

More to come.


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Joel

The mood was somber. Everyone was numb. The fairies brought the kids back once they knew it was safe again. I hated being the one to tell the twins that their mother was gone. They stared at me with blank eyes and I don't think it registered in their heads right away. I didn't dare let them see their mother's body and I had no sheet or anything to cover her with, but the fairies cloaked her in magic, so the twins couldn't see.

"What's going to happen now, daddy?" Jacob asked.

"W-We...We …"Brielle whimpered rubbing her eyes, "We can't be a family without mommy."

That did it. It took all the strength I could muster to not break down right here in front of the kids. I pulled them in a tight hug and bent down at their level looking at both of them.

"Listen to me, we are still a family." I paused trying to keep my tone calm and reassuring, it was a challenge. "Losing mommy doesn't change that." I said pulling them close.

Brielle was the first to start crying and Jacob didn't take too long after his sister. I held them as I bit my lip trying to keep it together myself. Next to losing her, this was the hardest. Corissa soon after walked over to me and took the twins over to the fairies and they conjured up some toys and things to keep the kids occupied for now. I appreciated it, but now I had no distractions to occupy my mind. Riley and Lucas sat down both of them on one side of me.

"What can we possibly say at a time like this?" Lucas said patting my shoulder.

I recoiled.

"There's nothing to say. She's gone and Chernabog won." I grumbled in anguish.

"Don't say that, Joel!" Lucas told me.

"Yeah, snap out of it." Riley said, "Look, you're not the only one who's hurting here! If I know one thing about my sister, it's that she wouldn't want us to give up! Did she say anything to you in those final moments?" She asked.

I glanced at my sister-in-law sighing heavily. The grief was a lot of handle, but I was reminded of what Noella told me in the end.

"We gotta kill him!" I said, "For Noella and all of Fantasia. This ends with us!" I said determinedly rising to my feet.

"And he's back." Lucas said patting my shoulder.

The grief hadn't left, nothing had changed, but being surrounded by my family in this moment helped. I would always miss her, but for now I had to put away the grieving husband and bring out the huntsman because I had a demon to kill. Riley and Lucas rejoined the others nearby I glanced back at my wife one final time. I will keep my promise, Noella.

As I rejoined everyone, the Blue fairy kept the kids occupied while the rest of us discussed what our next steps were.

"We shouldn't stay here…" Lucas said, "We need to keep moving."

"But where to?" Corissa asked.

"We're going to kill Chernbog." I muttered.

The fairies all gasped.

"Defeat the Dark One by yourselves?" Flora questioned.

"There's strength in numbers." Lucas reasoned.

"Besides, I still have my light, don't I?" Riley added.

"Yes, but with one less light bearer and Master Yen Sid gone…" Fauna muttered.

"We have to try!" I shouted louder than intended.

Everyone fell silent after my outburst. After a few moments of silence, Corissa approached me grabbing my hand giving it a squeeze.

"We're going to eliminate that monster. This family has been through so much, but ultimately we're better together."

"The path to the Dark One is a treacherous one." Merryweather warned.

"Are you going to stop us?" Riley asked.

"No, but I'm afraid we cannot accompany you." Flora replied.

"How come?" Riley asked.

"Our powers are limited especially with all the dark malice that has seeped into Fantasia since Chernabog awakened. There isn't enough goodness to power our wands." Fauna explained.

"Can you at least take the kids and keep them safe?" I asked.

"Joel, they just lost their mother...don't you think it's best they stay near their family...especially their father?" Corissa asked.

"Y-You're right." I agreed, "How do we get to the summit of bald mountain from here?" I said looking at the fairies.

"Follow the trees to the northeast. Eventually that will lead you to the path up the mountain. With the change in geography, you may be in for a bit of a climb." Flora said.

"We can handle it." I replied.

"Take care, the surrounding area isn't free of enemies. Be on your guard." Merryweather added.

"And do take these with you…" Fairy Godmother said.

The elderly fairy conjured up a large backpack of supplies and poofed up new clothes for all of us. All thick coats and gloves for cold weather.

"Good luck." Flora said.

With new direction and a plan made for moving forward, we parted ways from the fairies and began the hike northeast.

The twins held my hands tightly as the six of us walked through the trees. Before too long the amount of trees began to dissipate and become more sparse. It wasn't long before snow started falling from the sky. Brielle yanked up her hood on her jacket because she was beginning to get cold. After awhile, I let her climb on my back for a bit. Jacob kept close to me insisting that he too was a man and had to help me protect our family. He didn't show any sign of fear and I was thankful for that, but I didn't know what fight lay ahead. Eventually, he got tired of course and asked Lucas for a piggyback ride.

The terrain began to rise in a steep incline going uphill for about a mile before it leveled off. There were a couple of cliffside gaps we had to carefully and strategically hop across, but managed to do so with little difficulty. We went up and over another hill and we came across another city tucked away beneath the side of the mountain. Unlike back in Agrabah where there were people hustling about the semi-destroyed city, this place was empty and there was no sign of life. The buildings and houses in the surrounding area were all covered in ice and snow. Icicles with dagger like points hung from the roofs we steered clear of those in case they loosened and fell. Riley walked up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I'm not sure...I haven't been able to recognize anything." I replied.

"Still think we're heading the right way?"

"Don't you have the compass?" I asked gesturing to her hand.

"Yeah well it's hard to tell when you're freezing and your hands are numb."

"Maybe we should camp here for the night." I reasoned.

"How can you tell it's night?" Lucas asked.

"Regardless, the kids need a break. We've been hiking for hours. Besides the mountain is right behind us. We can begin the climb tomorrow." I said.

"I'll get some firewood." Corissa offered, "I'm sure there's things in these houses that can be burned."

"I'll help you, mom." Lucas said going with her.

Jacob hopped off his uncles back sitting beside his sister as Riley and I started to unpack some camping supplies from Fairy Godmother. It didn't take the kids long to get bored and run around throwing snowballs at each other. I'm glad they found a distraction, but I told them to keep it down. I knelt down and started pulling things out from the pack that definitely held more than it looked like it could. I think Fairy Godmother outdid herself.

"You doing okay?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine, Ri." I grumbled.

"It's just me, Joel. You don't have to pretend like you have it all together."

"Riley, I don't have the capacity to stop and think about it because if I do, I'm afraid it will break me. The kids need their father and that's just what I'm trying to be."

Riley grabbed my shoulder regarding me with a sympathetic gaze.

"Yes, they need their father...not a robot. We're gonna bring the fight right to Chernabog and he'll regret the day he messed with our family."

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Ri." I replied.

Shortly after, Brielle screamed in excitement and it was so shrill, she knocked down a few icicles from the nearby roof. Riley quickly ended their snowball fight and walked them back to our camp area. As she walked just behind the kids, her foot tripped on something and she face planted in the snow. The kids laughed as I helped her back up.

"What was that?" I teased, "You're an athlete and good on your feet. What gives?"

"My foot caught something…" She said looking back at where she fell. I followed her gaze and then we both saw what had tripped her. A frozen blue hand sticking out from the snow.

* * *

AN: Who else has all the feels for Joel and the rest of the family?

Whew, more to come soon. Stay tuned, you readers rock!


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Riley

The image of that hand sticking out of the snow was haunting my mind. It made me wonder what terrible thing happened here and when. The twins were the first to fall asleep right beside Joel curled up next to him. Mom and Lucas found plenty of things too burn like books and things, so we got ourselves a decent fire started though we were careful to not let it grow to big. We didn't want anyone to find us. Joel took the first watch as the rest of us nodded off. I stirred a few times feeling so restless and each time I woke, I glanced at Joel who just stared blankly into the fire. His eyes looked so tired and his face so downcast. Clearly he wasn't himself and understandably so. I had a dream turned nightmare about Noella that suddenly stirred me awake. After several minutes of tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep, I gave up and sat down across from Joel.

"Okay, your turn for some shut eye." I told him as I stretched my hands out toward the fire.

"I'm fine." He shrugged.

Liar, I thought.

"Well, now you have some company." I replied.

Joel nodded as he continued staring at the flames. The twins looked like they were sleeping soundly judging by the way their mouths gaped open.

"I'm glad they're getting some rest." I commented.

"Yeah, they've been through a lot. I still feel like the fairies should have taken them somewhere where they'd be safer." He paused, "I-I can't lose anyone else."

"Everything will be okay, Joel."

"How can you say that?" He demanded raising his voice.

"Because our family is strong and resilient. I know we can do this!"

This was an unusual change. I'd never seen Joel in this particular mindset before. His training as a huntsman kept his mind clear and his focus unwavering on whatever task. Though after losing Noella, of course the change in demeanor made sense. Joel was always the strong one, but now it was my turn to be that for him.

I could feel my hand a bit better today, which the fire helped that I'm sure and it pulsed intensely as I pointed it toward the mountain.

"So what's the plan for getting up there?" I asked Joel, "It doesn't look like an easy hike."

"Yeah we're in for a climb, but first we have to get through this town, which should be easy enough."

"Should we try to find some weapons or anything? I'd feel better with some kitchen knives rather than being unarmed. I'll go look around now."

"Not by yourself." He quickly said.

Lucas shortly after stirred yawning wide stretching out his arms.

"Hard to sleep with you two being so loud." Lucas smirked, "But I agree with Joel, you're not going alone. I'll come."

"We'll be back." I said grabbing my husband's hand pulling him toward the nearby homes. We were gone maybe a half hour. The sky looked a bit lighter though it was hard to tell with no sunshine to gauge what time of day it was. I think Lucas and I stumbled across some old guard barracks because we found better weapons that knives. We found swords, maces, warhammers, and spears. Joel already had a sword, so Lucas and I took a sword and I grabbed a spear for mom cause that would be easier for her to handle. We returned to camp just as Joel was packing up the tents. Mom and the kids were already awake.

"I got worried when I didn't see you when I got up, but Joel told me where you went." Mom said once we rejoined the group.

"Yeah, all good. By the way, this is for you." I replied, handing her the spear.

"Honey, I don't think…" Mom muttered looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Just take it mom. We all should be armed." I replied.

"Us too?" Jacob interrupted.

"Not a chance." Joel said.

I helped Joel clean up the remainder of camp supplies stuffing them down in the pack while Lucas covered the fire with snow.

"Well, other than footprints… it's like we were never here." Lucas muttered.

"Come on, let's get moving." Joel urged, "Stay quiet and vigilant. There's no telling for sure if we're alone."

Lucas grabbed my hand as Joel led the way forward. We moved between buildings watching our step as we made our way toward the mountain pass. As we passed by each snow covered building, it definitely got me curious. I wondered what had happened here. After a few minutes of trekking through the snow, Jacob eventually walked beside Lucas and yanked on his sleeve.

"Uncle Lucas, can I hop on your back again?" Jacob asked giving a wide-eyed begging gaze.

"Jacob…" Joel scolded.

"Nah, it's fine." Lucas smiled, "Climb on, little dude." He said bending down low to help Jacob get up. We continued walking for a bit until something laying atop the snow ahead of us caught my eye. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but curiously I ran ahead of Joel. What I found were three rocks, a carrot, and two sticks. I wasn't sure, but as I waved my hand over these items, I knew my hunch was correct.

"Riley! Don't do that! I need to lead." Joel scolded once he caught up.

"Sorry, it's just this was an old friend. I wish I knew what happened here." I muttered.

"Who was your friend?" Mom asked coming up right behind us.

"It's Olaf, but I don't understand... there's snow around. Why is he melted?"

"Maybe it's a spell?" Mom replied patting my shoulder.

"Regardless, we can help him the sooner we destroy Chernabog. We should keep moving." Joel said.

The line of houses eventually spilled out into a courtyard with more houses all surrounding the area. There was a stone bridge overhead that seemed to shadow the place. It was quite eerie and ominous. We no sooner made it into the courtyard when Joel froze gesturing for us to have our weapons at the ready. We ducked behind a corner of a nearby house and glanced at who Joel spotted. There were two of them. One was on the back of a four legged animal too small to be a horse. Their backs were to us, so a sneak attack would be most beneficial. They hadn't spotted us, so Joel led the charge to a surprise attack. Though once we got close enough, there was no threat because standing before us were none other than Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. I waved my hand in front of Anna's face and shook her shoulder. She was frozen as were the other two.

"If this is Arendelle...where's Elsa?" I asked glancing around.

"I don't think we want to find out." Lucas replied.

"Let's keep moving." Joel urged.

We didn't get far before Joel told us to hide as he heard some new noise. I glanced around not seeing anything, but we all did as he asked. We were passed the houses, so we we ducked behind a tall snow bank. Moments later, I peered over the top of the snow to gaze on the intruders. I saw Grand Pabbie, the leader of the trolls along with a small group of the trolls. They gathered around Anna, Kristoff, and Sven and lifted them off the ground by magic.

"Where are they taking them?" I asked Joel, "They're our friends…"

Joel grabbed my shoulder.

"Nobody here is your friend anymore, Ri." Joel reminded me.

As the trolls moved out of sight, we moved in the opposite direction heading out of the city. The mountain trail was within our view, but suddenly a huge wall of ice erected in front of our path blocking us off. Joel protectively moved the kids behind him to where I stood.

"Careful daddy." Brielle told Joel.

He kissed her forehead before charging forward trying to ram the sheet of ice down. With all of his might, he slammed against the surface using a lot of shoulder work since it didn't look too thick from what I could see. He barely cracked it and the crack instantly repaired itself.

"Wow Joel, your skills as a huntsman really have let you down." A voice said coming out of nowhere. We all looked on top of the wall as High Queen Elsa herself appeared standing on top of the wall of ice. She proceeded to form stairs she made with her powers descending down quickly to our level. Joel stood in a protective stance in front of the rest of us as Lucas stood beside him as well.

"You really think you would leave Arendelle before visiting an old friend?" Elsa said raising a brow.

"You're not our friend!" I snapped.

Elsa glared at me as her hands began to emanate energy as she raised them up. The power I sensed from her was incredibly strong and it was intimidating now that we weren't on the same side.

"So are you still considered a queen when you answer to Chernabog?" Joel challenged.

While I appreciated his courage, this was not the time to argue with an evil ice queen. After all, short tempers were a constant among everyone we had come across. Elsa glanced at all of us, but then she lowered her hands smirking. She didn't answer him, but slowly walked toward him.

"Where's Noella, Joel?" Elsa mocked.

Her asking this of him also hit the rest of us naturally. Like pouring salt in an open wound. I couldn't see Joel's face, but I could tell how upset he was by the rising and falling of his shoulders and uneven breathing.

"Shut up!" He growled with fierce anger.

Elsa laughed mockingly and circled around us in a small arch pacing curiously.

"Varelek might have dealt with Noella, but I get the pleasure of getting the rest of you. What luck. Even those bratty children of yours."

Jacob and Brielle squeezed tightly onto my hands. I had to think of something quickly. I figured that if I tried to blast her with my magic, she might freeze me with any sudden movement. So as Elsa continuing baiting Joel with harsh words, especially regarding Noella, I had an idea. It was going to be dangerous, but I had to try. I looked up toward the mountain summit and peered around the hills surrounding us. There were many thick banks of snow, but we needed some sort of diversion and there was only one option that I could think of. The kids were whimpering nervously and I slowly bent down so I could whisper something to the both of them. As I slowly bent down, I kept my eyes on Elsa who didn't seem to notice.

"Riley...What are you doing?" Mom said behind me nervously.

I wasn't going to answer because there was no time.

"Hey guys," I whispered to the kids just loud enough for them to hear me, "Remember when your dad and I told you to be quiet playing in the snow? Well, forget that now, when I tell you to, I want you to scream as loud as you can. Can you do that for me?"

They nodded in acknowledgment and I squeezed both of their hands. When I slowly stood back up, Joel was very aggravated and even going as far as to taking a few swings at Elsa with his sword.

"You're pathetic." She sneered, "Do you always fall apart like this when someone you love dies? I must say Joel I'm shocked you even let it happen...where were you when Varelek took her life?"

Joel yelled in anguish charging at Elsa obviously not thinking clearly with no regard for his well being. Elsa froze his feet in place halting him instantly.

"Wait there, I'll let you watch first." Elsa mocked.

Elsa glanced at me smiling wide.

"The last bearer of light. This ends now." Elsa said triumphantly.

"What happened to Anna?" I said.

Elsa stopped walking toward me as if my question struck a chord.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa muttered, "Anna failed and as queen, it's my job to help finish what Chernabog started, but people who fail him are punished."

"Even your sister?" I challenged.

Elsa was immediately uncomfortable and the falling snow began to fall erratically and seemed to be slowly swirling up a violent snowy storm though only within the vicinity.

"Riley, stop." Lucas said.

Just then I gave the kids the okay to be loud and boy did they deliver. I don't know if they had been holding back a lot of anxiety or something, but they let out screams of terror. Elsa along with everyone else turned and looked at the twins nervously. The shrill echoes that the twins produced worked like I hoped. The loose snow on the surrounding hills began to shake loose and it look little effort for an avalanche to come flowing down the mountain towards us. Elsa was the first to respond by thickening the ice wall she made on the path blocking us earlier. The power and pressure of the snow was easily making the ice buckle. Elsa was distracted, but we were still in the danger path. Lucas quickly used his weapon to chip away the ice from Joel's feet and while they did that, I glanced around frantically to find a quick hiding spot to seek shelter as the snow plowed by. On the hills to the left, there was more rock than snow, so I was thinking we could climb up there and walk around the damage path of the avalanche and Elsa would still be occupied as we got away. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the only one I thought of. Lucas chipped Joel out quickly and we grabbed the kids and I directed everyone to the cliffside. The stone tiers were easily climbable, but it was a time consuming process and Elsa erected an ice wall around herself for more stability. The avalanche was nearing we had maybe a minute or less. Lucas and Joel got mom up the hill first and then it would be easier for her to grab the kids. I climbed up next with Lucas right behind me and Joel got up last. It was quite an ordeal, but we all got up the first tier of rocks and then just kept climbing to be sure we were clear of the snow. Several trees and woodland debris was mixed in with the snow. All of it continued to hit Elsa's ice wall, but she maintained it. She yelled in frustration as we all quickly ran away out of her sight. The avalanche went on strong for awhile and we just kept climbing up the side of the mountain slopes. We were slowed down by the kids, but we did the best we could. Soon, Elsa and the remains of Arendelle were long behind us. We stopped to catch our breath a couple times and Joel looked at me annoyed.

"That was a bit of a gamble, don't ya think?" He said.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" I said.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Mom said standing between us, "We're all safe, that's all that matters."

Joel took a step back apologizing to me for his attitude before checking on the kids. I was thankful my plan worked because otherwise the family and I might have ended up like that person we found frozen in Arendelle.

* * *

AN: And... avalanche deus ex machina, am I right? I don't know why, but the verbal exchange between Elsa and Joel I really enjoyed. If words were daggers...that was a heated exchange. Well readers, stay tuned for more soon! You all rock! :D


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Joel

We paralleled the steady plow of avalanche snow for what seemed like hours. I led my family forward and just kept a steady pace as fast as we could manage while still trying to clear the way to the top. The cliffs we were hiking on were getting quite steep, but luckily by this time, the avalanche had passed and we could make our way back toward the main trail leading up the mountain. There were some slightly snow dusted rock slabs that we had to climb over getting back on the main path. Lucas and I helped to get the kids over these rocks first and then Riley and Corissa. Brielle clumsily lost her footing and she scraped her knee a bit. Nothing deep or dangerous, but the worst part was having my daughter cry. Jacob rubbed his sister's back trying to comfort her while I got a bandage from the pack.

"Daddy…" Brielle whimpered, "It hurts a lot."

"I know, sweetie. Let me bandage it...it'll all be okay." I told her patting her head.

I slid the bandage over my daughters scrape and she seemed comforted.

"Mommy, would kiss the bandage... can you do that, like she did?"

The request was simple and yet it ripped my heart in two, but of course I followed her request. Though the mere mention of Noella made both of the twins pretty upset. Lucas and Riley took quick action and offered more piggy back rides to cheer up the kids, which I greatly appreciated. They walked just ahead as Corissa and I trailed behind. The farther from Arendelle we got, I noticed that the snow began to dissipate. Corissa grew breathless the longer we walked and began to use the spear more like a walking stick than a weapon.

"Want me to carry that for you, mom?" I asked.

"No Joel, I got it." She replied, "I'm just not used to the altitude."

Things fell silent for several moments and I slowed my pace to not get too far ahead of her. She was breathing quite heavily it made me nervous. Once we made it far enough, we returned to the main path climbing down from the cliffs and still continuing on. Riley, Lucas, and the kids were paving the way forward since after all we all had been to the summit before. Luckily, some of the area was growing a bit familiar. Being lower down, I think helped out Corissa a bit and honestly all of us too.

"Hurry up, slow pokes." Riley teased with Brielle on her back.

Corissa picked up the pace a bit, but we still took it easy.

"I think I owe you an apology, mom." I said suddenly.

She looked up at me with wide eyes as I offered her my arm to help steady herself, which she took.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, Joel?" She muttered looking confused.

"I-I couldn't protect your daughter. I failed and now she's gone."

I couldn't even look at her when I said it. Corissa went stiff pulling away from my arm immediately grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Joel...you get those thoughts out of your head, right now!" She demanded. "You are not a failure. I don't think that and neither does anyone else in this family. Do you think Noella would want you filling your mind with toxic thoughts like that?"

I shook my head.

"What happened to my daughter is not of your making." She paused. "You are such a gift to this family and don't you forget it, so let's go take down that demon for Noella together. Okay?"

Corissa smiled confidently as she patted my shoulder and walked ahead of me quickly catching up with the others. As she walked away, I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Fog began to settle in the higher we got. I thought it was eerie when we passed through Arendelle. It was getting tricky to see even several feet in front of us. The atmosphere made us all a little unnerved, but especially spooked the kids. I don't even know the time of day it was, but it got much darker in seemingly no time at all. Thunder echoed from within the clouds overhead making the kids jump, but this foreboding familiarity signaled that we were getting closer. Jacob and Brielle kept close to me the past hour. They each held my hand in quite the iron grip for six year olds. Though suddenly I grew stiff as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the fog. From the sound, it was only a single person, but regardless, what threat was approaching us now? It didn't matter since we were armed and I would protect my family at whatever cost. However, Jacob and Brielle both gasped and ran ahead charging blindly into the fog.

"Jacob! Brielle!" I yelled.

I immediately charged after them and when I saw the suspicious figure emerge from the fog, I froze in my tracks with my mouth gaped open. It was a ghost or a figment of my imagination. Standing a few feet from me with her arms around the twins was Noella.

* * *

AN: Okay, I wanna know... who was surprised by the outcome of this chapter? ;)


	16. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Noella

How did the kids know it was me? It didn't matter. They practically tackled me and I hugged them tight overwhelmed with emotion. Though my next reunion would be intense because Joel charged up right behind them. He stared wide-eyed looking at me from head to toe clearly in disbelief.

"Joel...it's me." I said taking a step toward him extending my hand out to him.

I knew that look he gave me. Clearly cautious. The huntsman instincts in him were in use. Mom, Riley, and Lucas came up behind him and they too just stared at me in shock and disbelief. Mom cupped her hands around her mouth and Riley and Lucas just froze like Joel. Though Riley took a step toward me, but Joel grabbed her arm.

"It's not her." He reminded, "I watched her die. This isn't real just some cruel mind trick."

Joel asked the kids to come over to him and get away from me, but they refused and clung onto my waist.

"Daddy, why aren't you happy to see, mommy?" Brielle asked.

I patted my daughter's head while I looked at Joel who appeared as if he was about to have a brain aneurysm.

"Joel, this is real." I said trying to take another step toward him, but he stepped back grabbing the hilt of his sword from his belt. He aggressively held the weapon's point my way and I put my hands up.

"What proof do you have?" He muttered.

I could see it in his eyes the anguish he felt and obvious confusion.

"How about my wedding ring?" I said flashing him my left hand.

He hesitated and I took the ring off and tossed it to him, which he caught. Good thing because I would hate for it to get lost in the snow.

"The engraving on the band…Always and forever with our anniversary date."

Surely that was enough. Joel returned the weapon to his belt, but still didn't seem convinced as he tossed the ring back to me, which I promptly returned to my finger.

"Joel…" Riley muttered, "I can sense her light…"

I extended my hand out and it began to glow softly. I watched as Joel's body seemed to loosen up at this revelation and his eyes welled with tears. He ran toward me, scooped me up in his arms, pressing his lips to mine multiple times. I missed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the twins looked away embarrassed. Joel slowly cupped my face in his hands locking his eyes with mine.

"It's really you." He whispered.

Everyone else welcomed me back as well. Mom was the most emotional and Riley just held me in a hug with no clear intention of letting go. When she finally released me, Joel pulled me close putting his arm around me.

"But what happened? You stopped breathing...You died in my arms."

I brought my hand to his cheek and he slowly closed his eyes relishing in my touch. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know for sure what happened, but let me try to explain what I know."

A Few Days Ago…

Yen Sid was the key to everything. The conversation I had with him before Varelek seized his life was a confusing one. He put his hand to my head and I could sense some magical energy that he released. His body language and what he said...it was like he was preparing for something. Did he foresee anything? Well, whatever it was, the intention was not clear whatsoever. His voice echoed in my head over and over again repeating that the burden was great. What did he mean?

Everything happened so fast. Yen Sid protected me and was killed and before I knew it Varelek had me in his grip. I vaguely remember Joel holding me in his arms and I felt this intense heaviness in my heart and then finally my eyes darkened.

There was no white light or anything. No out of body experience. The next thing I knew I saw Yen Sid and he approached me with a warm smile on his face.

"Yen Sid…" I called out to him with a wave, "What happened? Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We're inside your head." He replied, "I projected this message into your mind before I was killed."

"What's going on? How is this possible?"

"I'm afraid, my dear that you were killed by Varelek's hand."

My eyes widened as I looked at him in disbelief thinking he wasn't serious since after all, if I was dead, why was I here now?

"But then why are we even talking?" I asked.

"I erected a powerful protection spell around your heart. So that instead of Varelek's power stopping your heart, it puts you into a temporary coma. So right now to everyone else, it only appears that you are dead. You'll wake up in a bit."

"Seriously though, why go so far. My family must be devastated…"

"You needed protection that only I could give you. The enemy knows you're a threat and sought to eliminate you. Now he thinks you're dead and you can put an end to his tyranny once you awaken."

I bit my lip feeling quite a bit overwhelmed and confused.

"How am I a threat? I thought you were…" I replied.

"Not anymore, my dear. I cast a spell before I died relinquishing all my power to you."

"W-What?" I muttered in disbelief.

"So you're the key to Chernabog's defeat...all of Fantasia is now in your hands."

Now I understood what he meant about a heavy burden.

"But I don't understand… how do I accomplish this? I don't know how to use your power!"

Yen Sid began to fade away as he just continued to smile at me.

"Trust your instincts, Noella. Believe in your family and when you are successful, more than one life may be saved. Now hurry..." His voice trailed off. "AWAKEN!"

The next thing I knew, my eyes popped open and I sucked in a breath of air. I felt a bit dizzy and there was a slight pain in my chest that lingered. I figured it was the blast of magic that took my life. Though now I was alone and my family was gone, but I had to race after them quickly. We had a ruthless enemy to kill.

"And I followed the leading of my light to find you all… so here we are." I finished.

Joel stared at me still in disbelief, but everyone ultimately held looks of relief.

"I wish I could thank him…" Mom muttered stepping forward.

"I know...I owe him my life." I replied.

"I still can't believe you're here and you're okay." Joel muttered pulling me close.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as he kissed my forehead again and again. I wished I could stop time right here, but I had an important job to do and thousands of people across Fantasia were counting on me.

"Well enough talk, let's go take down Chernabog!" Riley said clapping her hands together almost in excitement. There was still a fight that lay ahead and I hoped that Yen Sid's power would guide me because frankly I still wasn't sure what the key was.

We followed the mountain trail and climbed up to that all too familiar summit. I thought it was dark during the climb up here. Once the land leveled, it was hard to see much around us or anything. The atmosphere was grim and thunder echoed overhead while most of the light emanated from Riley and I along with countless flashes of lightning. Joel and I hid the twins on a lower part of the path. We wanted them safe and out of harm's way, so we gave them strict instructions not to move until we came to get them. We said our goodbyes just in case this went sideways, but I refused to think that way. As we walked forward, Varelek stood on the altar where Cassim gave his life and sitting just behind towering over like a building was Chernabog. Varelek whose eyes blazed fierce and red like fire rose to his feet, his eyes locked on me.

"What? How are you here?" He growled.

"The fact of the matter is you failed." I snapped.

"This is that wretch Yen Sid's doing, isn't it?" He said.

Varelek approached us with his eyes glowing and everyone had their weapons at the ready. We formed a line with Joel and mom on my right and Riley and Lucas on my left. I felt their strength just having them with me. Varelek's hands began to glow as he approached, but suddenly he froze in place and I heard an unsettling conversation take place.

"Varelek, you fool!" Chernabog growled, "I gave you a gift of ultimate power and yet you failed me again. These mortals are mine. You have outlived your usefulness."

Chernabog's mouth didn't move as if he was talking aloud, was this in Varelek's head? Chernabog snatched Varelek up in a fierce grip and we all watched as Varelek's hue of red power seeped from him and back to his master. Then in one easy squeeze of his hand, Varelek was crushed quite literally into dust. It was easy as if he was swatting a fly. It made sense that Chernabog wasn't one filled with loyalty or compassion.

"You're mine, light wielder." Chernabog grinned.

Looking up at the sheer size of Chernabog was daunting to say the least. Though I felt a prompting inside of what to do...Yen Sid was that you urging my heart? Lucas and mom charged Chernabog trying to pick at his feet to knock him low. Riley stayed behind with me to back me up along with Joel. I cast a spell over Joel's sword transforming it to a dual stringed elite compound bow with steel tipped arrows.

"How did you do that?" He muttered.

"I don't know. I just knew I could. I need you to aim for his eyes...weaken him however you can. You're the best shot I know, so don't let me down."

Joel nodded giving my hand a squeeze before he began firing multitudes of arrows. Chernabog's reaction was a smug smile apparently our efforts weren't doing any damage. That was until Joel hit his eye. I don't think it hurt him terribly, but at least there was some reaction. Riley and I tried blasting him with light magic and there was little reaction, but it was all we could think to do. I really wish Yen Sid had given me direction, I couldn't do this. Chernabog swung his arms at Riley and I swifty and we ducked low to the ground to avoid the strikes. Then in a quick motion, Chernabog swung his arm back again forming a tight fist. Riley and I were pulled apart by all the quick dodges and when Chernabog swung again, he aimed for me.

"Noella!" Joel yelled.

He stopped firing his arrows and ran at me pushing me out of the way just as Chernabog slammed his fist down. The damage path emanated from his hand like an aftershock of electricity. Joel helped me back on my feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, but I urged him to keep firing more arrows.

"What's the point? It's not doing anything!" He said.

"Just try, Joel. Do whatever it takes!" I snapped.

Yen Sid told me to trust my family, so I was going to do that now more than ever. I glanced at mom and Lucas who only were barely managing to not get crushed by Chernabog's feet. I called them back to me to get them out of there. Chernabog laughed as we pulled back and he swung his arm back for another attack. There was no time to run or dodge and I immediately held up both my hands as Chernabog struck again.

When I opened my eyes, there was a dome shaped barrier of light around us. Chernabog couldn't break it.

"Riley, did you…" I muttered glancing at my sister.

"Noella, that was all you." She replied.

Chernabog angrily kept slamming down on the barrier and with each strike, I felt the blow within. It was intense. I put a hand to my head and inhaled trying to be calm, but then the next blow Chernabog made brought me to my knees. I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. The barrier then disappeared since I no longer had the strength to keep it up. Chernabog laughed again triumphantly.

"What can mere humans manage? I'm unstoppable!" He growled, "The warriors of light will be wiped from this world. Noella, you'll watch your family go first!"

Chernabog immediately snatched Joel up in his hand and I watched helplessly. No, this couldn't be happening! I screamed his name as Chernabog grinned maliciously. Suddenly, Riley grabbed my hand as she gave it a squeeze and mom and Lucas helped me up on my feet.

_Trust your family, Noella…_ A voice inside echoed.

Joel howled in pain as Chernabog applied his pressure and immediately I closed my eyes focusing hard. My whole body began to glow in a bright light as I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I was flying and I wasn't even sure how I was now hovering in the air across from Chernabog.

"N-Noella..." Joel choked out from Chernabog's hand.

"What are you playing at, you foolish woman? I've won." Chernabog sneered.

"You will never win." I said, "So long as there is love and hope in this world!"

I screamed as an all consuming energy of light emanated within me.

"My family is my power and your darkness has no hold over me or anyone else I love! You are not welcome here, so by the power of Yen Sid, your time is over!"

I then chanted some type of spell. I didn't know that I knew it, but I shouted the phrase from the depths of my soul as if I had it memorized for some time. I felt a surge of energy from within, but I felt a draw of power as I opened my eyes and there was a bright, chained energy coming from my family. I had the power! I could do this with their help. I inhaled and with both my hands I blasted Chernabog with my power. It hit him point blank and that creature howled in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. I felt like a lighthouse, a beacon in the midst of an intense storm that persisted. The light enveloped him completely and in mere moments, Chernabog, the demon of darkness, was no more. When Chernabog faded away, Joel began to fall to the ground, but I quickly caught him and I returned us to the ground. Everyone cheered and hollered in excitement as Joel hugged me tight. I still was in disbelief. Did I really manage that? No, it wasn't me, it was all of us. The power inside dissipated and I felt it too. I think that surge was a one time deal. The altar that Chernabog was awakened from had cracked upon his demise, but soon another bright light on top the altar appeared.

"Noella?" Joel looked at me curiously.

"It's not me…" I said raising my hands innocently.

Out from the light, a figure appeared and stepped toward us. To everyone's surprise, it was none other than Cassim.

* * *

AN: Not much to say after that epic climax... am I right? XD


	17. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

With the dark one gone, light once again returned to all of Fantasia. Noella used her power to restore balance and return the landscape to its original glory. Cassim's return was a miracle, but since his sacrifice brought Chernabog forth, it reversed the ritual upon Chernabog's demise. Noella and her family were thrilled. Corissa was in a state of shock, but beyond thankful she had her husband back. Aladdin was reunited with his father and the two spent many days catching up.

A few days time after the fall of Chernabog, High Queen Elsa held a grand celebration in the courtyard of Arendelle. The malice within everyone's hearts disappeared and coincidentally everyone affected didn't remember what had happened. The fairies had to work their magic to restore the forgotten memories. All the province leaders thanked Noella and her family for their help and dedicated aid to Fantasia. Elsa asked them to stay and live in Fantasia, but they politely refused. It had been awhile, but Noella and her family knew they wanted to return to Seattle. Not that they wouldn't return to Fantasia from time to time. The dark one was eliminated and never before had Fantasia experienced such a time of peace and joy.

* * *

AN: Short and sweet ending for Noella and the family. Epilogue up next to close this story...


	18. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

The story of Noella and her family I know there are plenty, but seemed to touch the hearts of so many. Tales of her desperate journey across the provinces of light always portray her ever strong might. What started with a dragon of purple and black scales ended in triumph with a hero as tough as nails. Thus ends our tales in the provinces of old and now these stories all told, by one me, the Magic Mirror so bold.

* * *

AN: Hello Readers! I can't believe the time has come to put a close on Fantasia...

I can't even tell you how much I've enjoyed writing the Fantasia Saga! It's easily the longest series I've ever attempted so far, but it's easy to do when you love a fandom! :D I hope you like me enjoyed all four of the Fantasia Series and for those who have followed and reviewed since Unleashed... thank you. To all my readers, thank you for giving my stories your attention! I hope you've enjoyed the ride!

Fantasia may end here, but I have future stories up my sleeve that I'm already working on, so be sure to give me a follow if you're interested to read about what I come up with next! As always, stay tuned for more and I hope to hear from you in future stories!

-Gkmader


End file.
